Ichigo Vs FemEspada
by whackybiscuit
Summary: FemAizen! FemEspada! Ichigo's been captured by the arrancar's but Aizen cuts him a deal: If he can defeat the ten Espada, then Gin, he'll be free to go. Will Ichigo make it? Complete!
1. Prologue

Ichigo vs. Femspada  
Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A.N.: I know I told everyone I'm not starting anything new, but I've had a really bad week so I decided to vent by taking it out on Ichigo in a fanfiction. This is a sort of a request by just about everyone who request for IchigoXFemEspada, IchigoXFemAizen and IchigoxFemGin so two birds, one stone. For obvious reasons, Barragan, Yammy and possibly Zommari will not be included in this. Everything else is on the table. Since this is close to my Fanfiction anniversary, I guess you could call this a reboot to** _ **Another Kind of Torture**_ **.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: FemAizen! FemGin! FemEspada (mostly)!**

 _ **After Ichigo returned home from saving Rukia….  
**_ **Karakura Town  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo sighed as he surveyed the town from the top of a water tower, feeling restless. He'd saved Rukia but stumbled into something even crazier with Aizen's plot. He felt disturbed at how powerless he was to defeat the woman, especially since he couldn't even control his own hollow. "This is a nightmare…" he said as he stared out at the sky. "How are we supposed to win against somebody who can beat a captain and me without blinking?"

Deciding to try to relax, Ichigo left the city to take a stroll through the woods, hoping that the green would calm him down. He walked through an old path and took in the sounds of the forest. The birds singing, the bugs buzzing, the sway of the leaves on the wind….

 _Pfft!_

"Yow!" Ichigo shouted, feeling something sting him in the back of the neck. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a small…dart? "Wha… what'z thissss" he slurred. Whatever was in the dart took effect immediately. Ichigo hit the ground, knocked out, with a loud thud.

Coming out from behind a nearby tree, Gin put away the pipe Aizen had given her and smiled as she stood over the knocked out Ichigo. "Aww! He looks so cute when he's asleep…." Picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder, Gin opened a Garganta and left with Ichigo in tow, with none of his friends still in town any the wiser….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Las Noches** _ **  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stirred in the bed he lay on, his face planted in a pillow. The room's other occupant watched the boy sleep, a sly smile on her face. Deciding that she'd had enough of watching the boy just sleep, she put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and shook him gently. "Ichigo…it's time to wake up…."

Ichigo opened an eye lazily and saw a brown-haired woman staring down at him. Rolling back over so his face was in the pillow, Ichigo muttered "5 more minutes, Mom…."

"Ahahah…I've been called many things, Ichigo, but Mom is certainly a first," the woman chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide as his brain shook off the drowsy effects of the drug. ' _No…Mom's dead. That was…THAT WAS….'_ Ichigo sat up quickly and to his horror saw that he was almost face to face with the woman who'd put him through the ringer: Souske Aizen. "YOU!"

"Me," Aizen merely replied, sitting back in her chair. "Good evening, Ichigo. You've been asleep for quite a while. Still, it was interesting watching you sleep."

Ichigo could not feel any more disturbed. Looking down, he saw that his shirt had been removed, showing off his toned, muscular build. "Where am I?" he demanded.

"Hueco Mundo; in our castle, Las Noches. But to be more specific, you're in my bed," she woman said with a smirk.

Ichigo began to sweat from the way the woman was looking at him, especially how she was staring at him with sinful eyes. "Why am I here?" he asked, scared at what was about to happen to him.

Aizen leaned forward, making Ichigo gulp as he stared at her dark brown eyes.

"Entertainment."

Ichigo stared at her, scared for the first time in a long time. "En…entertainment?"

"Yes, lately the Espada have become quite restless, so I've decided to let them have some fun." She saw Ichigo's confused face and elaborated. "Every arrancar here is given a number. The Espada are my top ten, ranked from the weakest to the strongest." She reached behind her and held up Zangetsu.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ichigo lunged for the blade but Aizen put a hand on his face and pushed him back, slamming him down onto the bed.

"Temper temper…" Aizen chided the boy. "I'll hand this back to you, but only if you agree to my deal."

Sitting back up, Ichigo nursed his aching head. "What deal?"

"If you wish to leave, Ichigo, I will allow you to fight your way out. You will face the Espada, one after the other, then Kaname and then Gin. If you manage to beat this gauntlet I will allow you to leave, with no further hindrances."

Ichigo stared at her intently, processing her offer. "How do I know your Espada won't just gang up and kill me from the start? Or that I can take your word?"

Aizen smiled mirthlessly at the boy. "You can't. But you don't have a choice, now do you? As for your first question: You'll face the Espada one-by-one; and if you are defeated you'll simply try again. They've been given specific orders not to kill you, although they may come close, and they know better than to defy me." She held out a hand to the boy. "Well, Ichigo?"

"Do we have a deal?"

Ichigo looked at her like she was had leprosy. "What if I say no? What'll you do, torture me?" he asked, wondering what else the woman had in store for him.

"Then you'll stay here, Ichigo, with no hope of escape. If torture's your preference, I'll be glad to hand you over to one of my arrancars; one that has a certain specialty in whips…" she said sadistically.

Gulping, Ichigo slowly raised a hand, grasping hers. As they shook, Ichigo could feel his skin crawl as his skin touched hers. "Fine then. Deal."

Aizen smiled as they shook. "Very good, Ichigo. You'll face Aaroniero tomorrow. Now then, get some rest. You'll need it…" she hinted ominously.

As Ichigo lay back down Aizen got up and left the room. Smiling mercilessly, she locked the door and walked down the hallway. She was intercepted by the tall masked Espada, Aaroniero. "Good evening, Aaroniero. I trust you should have no trouble with the boy?"

" _ **None, Lady Aizen**_ ," said the Espada in its double voice.

"Good. Feel free to deal with the boy however you please," she said with a knowing smile. "Be sure not to kill him. You may break him, but do try not to kill him," she advised as she walked past the tall Espada. "Have fun."

Aaroniero watched its master leave before turning to the room that contained the captive substitute. If it could've smiled it would've; its tentacle hand twitching in anticipation.

" _ **I intend to.**_ "

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo swallowed by Greed


	2. Consumed by greed

Ichigo vs. FemEspada  
Chapter 2: Ichigo consumed by Greed

 **A.N.: Before you start panicking: NO THERE NOT BE ANY TENTACLE RAPE! I command you all to chill the hell out! Is it still gonna messed up? Yeah, totally….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! FemAaroniero (Sort of…)! FemAizen! Dub-Con! Don't like, Don't read!**

 _ **The Next Day (Or night, who can tell?)  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Las Noches: Aizen's bedroom  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling warm and snug. The last of the drug's effects had worn off, so he could now finally shake off that drowsy feeling. As his surroundings came into focus, Ichigo's blood ran cold when he sense of touch kicked in…

And could feel somebody's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close like a teddy bear….

Turning his head, Ichigo paled as he looked into the smirking face of Aizen, who'd been watching the boy sleep for some time. "Good morning, Ichigo. I was wondering when you'd awaken."

Ichigo yelped as he quickly sat up and crawled away from the woman, tumbling off the bed and landing on his head. "OW!" He sat up and nursed the lump and backed up until his back was against the wall. "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded.

Chuckling, Aizen sat up, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Sleeping, of course. This is _my_ bed, after all." She put on her white coat and then handed Ichigo a white pair of clothes. "Here. You may wear these while you're staying with us."

Ichigo looked at her with a questioning look. "Why would I wear anything you give me? Give me back my old clothes!"

"Only if you win my little game, Ichigo," the villainess taunted. "As the saying goes, Ichigo "My house, my rules". As long as you are here, you will do as I say. If not…"

Ichigo was suddenly floored when Aizen's spiritual pressure hit him like a sack of wet cement. He hit his knees and struggled to maintain just staying on his hands and knees. "…Than my hospitality will become quite _inhospitable_ ," she threatened. Letting up on her spiritual pressure, she let Ichigo take several gasps of air before continuing. "Are we clear, Ichigo? You've already accepted my deal."

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Ichigo quickly put on the outfit, a white version of his _shihakusho_. Aizen smirked as she handed him Zangetsu. Scowling, Ichigo crossed his arms. "Now what?" he asked angrily.

Aizen opened the door and walked out. Ichigo followed the woman out and saw her gesture to the corridor. "Follow this hall and you'll meet Aaroniero. Defeat him, and I will take you to the Number 8 Espada, Szayelapporo. If you lose, he'll drag you back to my room, where you'll stay and recover until you are able to face him again. Oh, and in case you get any ideas of running…" her eyes narrowed, making her smile all the more unnerving. "Do keep in mind that you're in Hueco Mundo. I am the only one who can release you, Ichigo. Do remember that, my dear…."

Ichigo watched as Aizen turned her back to him and walked in the opposite direction. It occurred to Ichigo that he could possibly end this once and for all with a well-placed stab to her back but he heard Aizen chuckle, as if she could read his mind. ' _No…the only way out of here is to play Aizen's sick game….'_

Walking, Ichigo followed the long corridor, wondering exactly where he was heading. His answer came when sunlight hit his face, showing a bright blue sky overlooking a vast desert. "What!?" Ichigo gasped astonished by the massive scope of the colossal desert. "But it was night outside Aizen's window! How's that work?!"

" _Would you like me to explain?"_ came a weird feminine voice from behind him. Ichigo whirled around but saw nobody. Turning around, Ichigo yelped when he saw a figure standing with their back towards him. The figure wore a white dress garb with a frilly white coat that had an insanely tall collar. The figure turned around and Ichigo saw an excessively long mask over the person's face.

" **Come with me, Ichigo….** " The figure walked across a long bridge towards the building ahead. Hesitantly, Ichigo followed him across. ' _Wait, is that a he? That first voice sounded like a woman's….'_ The man must've sensed this because he quickly added " **Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am the 9** **th** **Espada: Aaroniero Arruruerie."** Ichigo followed him into the building, his eyes blinded by the sudden darkness. As the door behind him closed Aaroniero spoke again " **Pardon the darkness, Ichigo, but I have a particular aversion to the light….** "

"So I'm supposed to fight you, right?" Ichigo asked, drawing Zangetsu. His eyes were beginning to become adjusted to the sudden darkness and he was able to see the Espada.

"Correct."

Ichigo blinked. ' _What? That wasn't the either of the first two voices. That one sounds different.'_ He watched as the Espada removed his mask…and then gaped at the face behind it. "Wha…what the hell?"

"I suppose another introduction is in order," Aaroniero said in her soft voice, black hair spilling down her shoulders. "Espada number Nine: Aaroniero Arruruerie. What's the matter, Ichigo?" she said with a smirk. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Ichigo's bewilderment was understandable. He certainly wasn't expecting to look at a black-haired female version of himself; she was slightly older but he could easily recognize his own features in the woman's face. "How…why?" He quickly shook his head, shaking off any confusion. "I get it. This is some trick to startle me, isn't it?"

Aaroniero shook her head smiling. "Not quite. What you're looking at is the face of Kaien Shiba, the former Lieutenant of Squad 13; your friend Rukia's superior and mentor."

"What?!" Ichigo said aghast. Ganju's dead sister was Rukia's mentor?

The Espada grinned as she walked over to Ichigo, drawing her sword. "Heheh, apparently she never told you. Kaien was assimilated by a hollow, Metastacia, and was killed by Rukia. But…" the woman's face twisted in distorted pleasure. "What she didn't realize was that Kaien's body returned with Metastacia's to Hueco Mundo, where I promptly ate her…" Seeing Ichigo's horrified expression made her grin even wider. "But that's for another time. If you don't mind, Ichigo," she began to twirl the sword in her hand. "I believe we have some business to attend to. Churn the heavens and the seas: Nejibana!" With a swirl of water, Aaroniero's zanpakuto morphed into a halberd. "Surprised, Ichigo? I have Kaien's body, which means I also possess her memories, her skills and her zanpakuto."

"Ready, Ichigo?" she said smirking. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." In a blur, she disappeared, only for her to reappear directly in front of Ichigo. Ichigo barely dodge the stab to his chest, the sharp metal grazing his side, making him wince in pain. "But I _can_ rough you up!" Ichigo was blasted away by the torrential slam of water that followed the strike, injuring him two fold.

Getting over his initial shock, Ichigo retaliated with all his skill, Zangetsu clashing with Nejibana. After several exchanges though, Ichigo found himself overwhelmed by her dance-like moves and her extended reach. In order to overcome his disadvantage of reach, Ichigo was forced to use his flail technique, spinning the blade with the wrappings before throwing it towards her. Aaroniero scoffed as she was forced to duck, countering with another blast of water. Gathering up water with a long, elegant twirl, Aaroniero hurled the massive swirl of water at Ichigo, who gathered his spirit energy. "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, unleashing his signature attack. The two attacks collided, making water spill everywhere.

Ichigo braced himself as water splashed onto him, soaking his white clothes. As Aaroniero came into view, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently… since Aaroniero was in a woman's body and wearing white clothing that was now wet….

Aaroniero smirked as she saw Ichigo's expression. "Oh my, Ichigo. Don't you think you should worry more about your own clothes than stare at mine?" said the Espada's who's assets were showing through the white material. Looking down, Ichigo blushed when he realized that his clothes had now become see-through. _EVERYTHING_ was on display for the Espada. Looking up, he gasped as Aaroniero's halberd shot toward him. Ichigo dodged but wasn't fast enough. He screamed as the weapon pierced his left arm, pinning him to the wall behind him.

"Well well well," the Espada said chuckling as she sonidoed to Ichigo's front, knocking Zangetsu out of his hand. "I'm certain that there's a joke about being disarmed but that's beneath me. So…" the black-haired female got down on her knees. "I'll get beneath you!"

Pulling down the boy's pants, Aaroniero smiled as she grabbed Ichigo's large cock with her gloved hand. Ichigo cringed as the gloved hand stroked him to life, working his cock to hardness. The weirdest part was that he could feel something beneath the glove, as if every inch of the woman's skin had a mind of their own.

Aaroniero smiled as she licked the tip, enjoying how big and hard Ichigo was. "I'm shocked, Ichigo. And I was sure that you were tiny after swinging such a big weapon." Ichigo couldn't help but let out a moan as she stuck out her tongue and licked the slit.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo had had enough. ' _No way am I gonna get molested by my enemy!'_ Bearing the pain, Ichigo reached around and pulled the halberd out of his arm, freeing him. Aaroniero quickly sonidoed away before Ichigo could attack her again. Pulling up his pants, Ichigo seethed in anger. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Says the little boy with an erection," Aaroniero taunted. "It must be quite difficult for you to fight an exposed woman with a hard on. Tell you what," she said grinning. "Admit defeat right now and I can make it worth your while…."

'Not happening. I'm not here to be your toy!" Ichigo said sternly.

Shaking her head, Aaroniero stabbed the halberd into the ground and removed her glove. "Silly boy, didn't Lady Aizen tell you? You're here for our entertainment. And we Espada find pleasure in more than just battle…." Ichigo watched in horror as a mass of tentacles emerged from her arm, wrapped around a brown appendage. ' _I'm really wishing Keigo hadn't shown me that hentai….'_ "Ichigo, I think it's time you learned the real power of the Espada. Devour him: Glutoneria!"

As Aaroniero finished transforming, Ichigo almost dropped his sword in shock and horror. Aaroniero's lower half had distorted and grew in to a huge purple blob-like creature, covered in mouths. Aaroniero grinned at Ichigo's reaction to her transformation. "Surprised, Ichigo? An arrancar's sword release causes us to regain our sealed powers, and an Espada's is the mightiest of them all!"

Gulping, Ichigo put his arms out and gathered his energy, not willing to back down. "Ban…"

Before he can unleash his Bankai and engage the Espada, he was yanked into the air by the ankle by a tentacle, Zangetsu slipping from his grasp. "Tsk tsk, Ichigo. You left yourself wide open with that silly pose. Mortal combat is not forgiving, you know," Aaroniero taunted as she looked at the dangling Ichigo. The boy tried to squirm but it was futile when she summoned more tentacles. Chuckling, she smiled greedily when she pulled apart Ichigo's clothes. "My my, Ichigo…" she said as she drew him closer to her colossal mass. "I am going to enjoy this…" she licked her lips as she admired Ichigo's naked body.

"Let me go! This isn't fighting!" Ichigo shouted, trying to break free.

"I told you, didn't I? You're here for our entertainment. I intend to have my fun before I'm done with you…"

Ichigo cried out as his body was pressed into the purplish mass. His eyes widened in horror as his legs quickly sank into the wicked blob. Soon his entire lower half had been consumed by the mass. "Stop! Stop!" he pleaded. Whether his pleas reached her ears or she had something else in mind, the sinking did stop at his waist. His lower half felt weird, like it was surrounding by hot fluid. The feeling intensified as he was moved up to where Aaroniero's top half was. Chuckling at Ichigo's sickened reaction; the Espada caressed his face with her hand. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Haven't you ever been inside a woman before?" she mocked.

"You…aren't a woman!" Ichigo shouted into her face, trying to stave off the rising heat building inside him. ' _What's going on? My body feels hot! And not in the "hey, turn up the AC" hot!"_ "My body…what have you done to me?" Ichigo gasped, feeling harder than he'd ever been in his life.

Aaroniero saw his pained expression and grinned from ear to ear. Her tongue, wicked and long like a hollow's, slipped out of her mouth and licked up the side of Ichigo's face. "A little something to know: my power, Glutoneria, its main strength is the ability to absorb the power of every hollow I devour and use them as my own. Would you like to know how many hollows I've devoured?" She leaned forward and nibbled on Ichigo's ear before whispering her answer. "Over thirty-three _thousand_!" Ichigo's jaw dropped in astonishment. "That's right, Ichigo. Facing me is facing an army of over thirty thousand hollows! You have no chance against me…" she whispered into Ichigo's ear before licking his lips.

"Stop…" Ichigo muttered, losing the fight against the burning feeling growing inside him..

Aaroniero laughed, a sound that felt hollow to Ichigo's burning ears. "Didn't you hear me? I can use every ability in my arsenal. And the one I'm employing now is one I've always enjoyed. My bodily fluids create an aphrodisiac that entices anyone that comes into contact with it. And since your genitals are swimming in my insides," she said as she leaned forward, "You will never be able to resist me."

Ichigo shivered as the Espada kissed him, her lips feeling cold to the touch despite the heat coming from her resurreccion. Unable to stop himself, Ichigo reached forward and grabbed her outfit, pulling it so that her breasts spilled out. "I can't…I want…" he continued to mutter. His hands sunk into her large breasts, his fingers digging into her soft skin. Laughing at Ichigo's submission, Aaroniero quickly shrugged out of her coat and shirt, the useless garments falling to the floor. Ichigo hissed in pleasure as he was pulled forward, his arms wrapping around Aaroniero as she continued to kiss him.

"Ichigo, I'm far from finished…" the woman whispered as they pulled away, running a finger up his spine, making him shiver. "Remember how I said I devoured over thirty thousand hollows?" Ichigo gasped as he felt something in the purple mass shift around him. "All thirty thousand live inside me. And since you are also inside me for the moment… they can pleasure you too."

"What…Ah!" Ichigo gripped her shoulders and threw his head back, moaning as he felt something lick him. His heated brain finally realized it was tongues. Countless tongues, many long and unbearably hot, were licking him. His feet, his legs, his thighs, all were assaulted by the Espada's inner body. "It's so good!" Ichigo moaned, holding onto Aaroniero as the tongues worked their way up. "Oh god!" he panted as the tongues worked his cock. It was like he was getting a blowjob times a thousand as the tongues worked his throbbing shaft. Unable to move, unable to fight back, all Ichigo could do was take the pleasure as the Espada got him off. His head was on Aaroniero's shoulder, holding onto her for dear life. "I…I can't take it!"

Aaroniero kept laughing at the boy evilly. "The brave Substitute Soul Reaper, reduced to a moaning whore. What a sight!" She kissed Ichigo wickedly again. The boy gagged as her long tongue dipped all the way down his throat, wanting to feel every inch of him from the inside out. Finally pulling away, she caressed his face. "You're about to cum, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Ichigo moaned, feeling her breasts rub against his bare chest. "I can't hold it in anymore! I have…I need to cum!" the sweating boy pleaded.

His mouth opened up and a low moan escaped him as he felt tongues embrace his balls, wrapping around his sac in a tight vice. His hands dug into Aaroniero's wais as he instinctively tried to buck into the licking, almost like he was fucking her. "Fuck! FUCK!" he screamed as he felt the hot rush overwhelm him. "CUMMING!" he roared.

"Oh yes!" the faux Kaien screamed as she felt Ichigo explode inside her. "Ahhh! Your jizz is so hot!" she moaned as she embraced Ichigo, holding the boy tightly as he came harder than he'd ever had in his life. "That's right, Ichigo. Let it all out inside me. Give me every last drop!" she said as she bent down and licked his neck.

Ichigo slumped backwards limply as he finally came down, feeling like he'd unloaded every drop of cum in his balls. "Ohhhh…" he weakly moaned, no longer caring if he ever went home. Oh how Aaroniero wished she could pull Ichigo into her entirely and devour him along with his inner hollow. It'd certainly earn her a promotion to be sure with the increase in power….

But orders were orders and Aaroniero knew better than to defy Lady Aizen. Tentacles emerged from her body and wrapped around Ichigo's waist, pulling the naked boy out of her warped mass. Ichigo lay on the ground, naked and dazed, as the Espada sealed up her power, her lower half shrinking and becoming less grotesque. Soon she was normal again and looked down at the fallen Ichigo. Aside from his bleeding arm and light scratches, he seemed mostly intact. "You lose, Ichigo…" she said as she put her clothes back on. As Aaroniero slipped the mask over her head, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open.

" _ **And you know what that means?**_ " Aaroniero asked in its double voice as it grabbed the naked Ichigo by his arm. _**"Tomorrow, when you recover, we get to do this all over again!**_ " Slinging Ichigo over its shoulder, Aaroniero laughed when it saw that Ichigo had fainted. " _ **Oh how I can't wait….**_ " It slowly walked out of the chamber to put Ichigo back into Aizen's room, feeling giddy at the idea of facing Ichigo again the next day….

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo driven to Madness


	3. Driven to Madness

Chapter 2: Ichigo Devoured by Madness  
IchigoXFemSzyallapporo

 **A.N.: And so the madness continues….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! FemSzyallapporo! Reverse-Rape! Selfcest!**

 _ **Much Later….  
**_ **Eighth Espada's chambers  
Ichigo POV**

"Ahahahahahah! Ichigo, are you even trying anymore?" laughed the wicked Espada as she looked down on the poor substitute, down on his knees in front of her. "How unsightly, to see somebody as strong as you repeatedly defeated again and again!"

Ichigo scowled at the pink-haired woman, clenching Zangetsu tight as he struggled to stand. He wished he could show this woman whose boss, but the room sealed his spiritual pressure, preventing him from using his Bankai. The problem was that while his powers were suppressed, leaving him vulnerable, the Espada was able to use her full abilities. Unable to fight back, Ichigo was left to her mercy.

This has been going on for around about 4 days….

 _ **An hour ago….**_

Ichigo had finally beaten Aaroniero, defeating the lowest ranking Espada after being violated by it again and again. Ichigo had been repulsed to no end when he finally saw Aaroniero's true form, the two heads trapped in a tank of red liquid, realizing that the Espada's weak point was fairly obvious.

True to her word, Aizen led Ichigo down to the chambers of Szayelapporo, where he was readily defeated and taken advantage of when the Espada informed him that she'd analyzed his spiritual pressure, preventing him from releasing Bankai. Left with only his Shikai, Ichigo had tried to defeat the Espada but was quickly subdued. Each time the crafty woman employed a new method of beating Ichigo, despite her low sword ability.

The first time, she'd infected him with an aphrodisiac virus, causing him to lose his senses like an animal.

The second time her fraccion had pinned him to the ground, letting the sinister pinkette ride him like a stallion.

The third time… you don't want to know her third method….

This time, Szayel had decided to show him her true power, releasing her resurreccion: La Lujuriosa. Ichigo stood there in shock once again as she shoved the sword into her mouth, causing her body to grotesquely morph into her true form, her lower half covered in tentacles, something akin to a sea anemone, while she sported four large "wings" on her back, each looking sinister in their design.

' _Again?! Does Aizen have a sick fetish for tentacles or something?'_

Before Ichigo had time to think of his next move, Szayel's wings wrapped around him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Be still Ichigo. This will only take a moment…" the Espada said before the swirl of tentacles spat him back out, the poor substitute hitting the wall, feeling disoriented. Looking up, he saw one of the purple strands engorge before bursting like a balloon filled with water, a small Ichigo doll landing in her small hand. "Well, look what I have! You're so cute as my little marionette!" Szayel said laughing.

"What does that do?" Ichigo asked, gripping his sword.

"Well, since you asked…" Szayel flicked the Ichi doll's head, making Ichigo wince in pain as he felt like somebody hit his head. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. Holding the doll with her thumb and forefinger, Szayel grinned as she stared at the baffled Ichigo. "Now what would happen… if I did this?"

Ichigo watched she ran a finger on the underside of the doll, groaning as he felt like a hand was at his crotch, gently stroking him. "Grrr! Stop it!" Ichigo shouted, holding his arms up high. "Getsuga-"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Szayel warned. "Hit me and you could hit your doll, thus hitting yourself."

Ichigo chafed when he realized that she had a point, therefore disabling his last line of attack. "Give me that doll!" he said running towards her.

Playfully pretending to clean her ears, Szayel grinned. "What's that? You want me to give it to you? If you insist…." Ichigo was stopped as she began to viciously rub the underside of the doll. Ichigo crumbled to the floor as the stroking sensation in his crotch increased, working his cock to life.

"Ahahahahahah! Ichigo, are you even trying anymore?" laughed the wicked Espada as she looked down on the poor substitute, down on his knees in front of her. "How unsightly, to see somebody as strong as you repeatedly defeated again and again!"

She grinned at Ichigo's pained expression. "Oh? You look like you're about to burst… I wonder what will happen if I rub your doll a little more?" Slowly, she resumed rubbing the doll's lower half. Ichigo writhed on the floor as the rubbing sensation on his cock grew. Ichigo tried to stop it but he found he couldn't, like he was being molested by a phantom. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, his legs wobbling and the large tent in his pants apparent. He grabbed Zangetsu and charged at the Espada, who merely smiled at him. "Still trying to fight it, eh? Very noble of you, Ichigo, but foolish." Leaning back, Szayel demonstrated another of her abilities….

A torrent of black liquid erupted from her back, spraying all over the room. Cursing, Ichigo tried his best to dodge the droplets but there were too many. He gasped as they landed on his arms, his legs and even his chest.

In a horrifying few seconds, Ichigo cried out as figures emerged from his body, jumping to Szayel's front. His horrified expression grew when he saw that they were clones of him. But not just any clones of himself….

…They were hot, female _naked_ clones!

"Wh…what? You can make copies of me? And why are they all naked?" asked a shocked Ichigo.

The group of 7 FemIchi's all began to strike sexy poses in front of him, trying to entice the aroused boy. "Well, Ichigo? What do you think?" The crafty Espada cackled in glee at Ichigo's shocked expression. "I can change the look of my clones at will. I thought about just giving you some aesthetic changes but this seems much better, wouldn't you agree?"

The FemIchi's grinned as they saw their original stare at their naked bodies. "Oh ladies!" Szayel commanded. "Why don't you show Ichigo the literal translation for the phrase "Go fuck yourself", if you don't mind!"

All 7 FemIchis flashstepped to Ichigo, tackling the poor boy. Szayel sat down in a nearby chair and grinned mercilessly as the clones, with all the strength of their original, pinned Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo cried out and struggled in vain as his sexy clones tore off his clothes, tearing them to shreds and leaving him as nude as they were. As one of the FemIchis kept his hands pinned above his head, putting her own wet crotch on his pinned hands. The remaining six took advantage of the downed Ichigo, their hands roaming his naked body. Ichigo gasped as he watched two of his female copies lean down and lick his cock, a third clone taking his balls in her mouth. The remaining three took pleasure in Ichigo's lower half, with two licking his chest while the last turning his head to capture his lips in a sinful kiss. Ichigo tried and tried to get them off but was powerless before his clones. Soon Ichigo could feel something strange happen to him, like every inch of his skin was tingling. ' _My skin…it feels like it's on fire…not again...'_

"Oh? Seems like you caught on. That was sooner than expected," Szayel noted as she sat there licking her lips as she watched the whacked out orgy. "I told you, didn't I? I can change my clones to whatever I please, down to a molecular level. If it was a simple task to manufacture female clones of you, then it was child's play to change every part of their bodies to produce an aphrodisiac. The sweat from their skin, the saliva from their tongues, even their own sexual secretions; All have been modified to drown you in lust!"

The last part of Szyelapporo's explanation was lost on Ichigo, whose mind caved in to the rampant power of the clone's aphrodisiacs. With his body covered in their saliva, and with the one holding his hands pinned rubbing his arms against her dripping cunt, there was no way for Ichigo to escape from their drug. Ichigo panted as the three FemIchis pressed their Matsumoto-sized breasts against his cock, giving him a triple titjob. "Ah! Yes!" he moaned, unable to control himself. His hands went to the two at his side, grasping their breasts and making the one who kept kissing him moan into his lips as she hit him with another dose of aphrodisiac with each kiss.

"Ahahahah! Very good. It's always pleasing to see when my creations show exceptional results," Szyel noted as she held up the Ichi doll still in her hand. "But I'm not done yet…."

Ichigo gasped as once more Szayel began to rub the doll, molesting Ichigo further. "Ahhh!" he moaned as he felt himself get close. One of his clones apparently couldn't take it anymore and pushed the other two away, hoping onto Ichigo's naked lap and impaling herself with her original's cock. "Fuck!" he groaned as the clone's tight walls embraced him. "It's tight!" His moans were silenced when the clone at his head lowered her pussy onto his face, sighing heavenly as Ichigo began to eat her out.

Szayel grinned as she watched the group of FemIchis have fun with Ichigo. She set the doll to the side and simply sat there, content to see Ichigo lose himself once more. "Ahahahah! Ichigo, you dirty boy! At this rate, you'll absorb so many aphrodisiacs your skin will become permanently hypersensitive! What a delight! Ahahahahah!"

Again, Ichigo did not hear her at all. He was too busy eating out his female clone while another rode him like there was no tomorrow. Already close due to Szayel's teasing with his doll, it didn't take Ichigo long to reach his peak, moaning into his clone's snatch as he exploded inside the FemIchi. The unoccupied clones continued to caress and enjoy Ichigo's body, not leaving an inch of him untouched.

Smiling, Szayel watched as Ichigo, still aroused beyond normal human capabilities, sat up and proceeded to get on top of another of his female clones and started to fuck her like an animal he was. "Well…I guess we can count this as a loss. I'm interested in how he'll do with my next little experiment tomorrow…." She continued to grin and laugh mercilessly as she watched the orgy unfold before her.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Aizen's Chambers  
Aizen POV**

Sipping a hot cup of tea, Aizen watched the debauchery as it happened on her screen. Seeing Ichigo's lustful expression, she simply smirked evilly and continued to drink her tea….

To Be Continued….

Next Chapter: ?

 **A.N.: That last part was for Crimsom-Wyvern.**


	4. Interlude: A bitter victory

Chapter 4: Interlude

 **A.N.: I've decided to make a quick break in the story since I can't decide yet whether or not to include Zommari.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Gruesome Violence!**

 **Aizen's Bedroom  
Ichigo POV**

The substitute opened up his eyes, though he could barely open them a little, not even enough to be considered conscious. He tried to move his mouth to form words but the effort was too exhausting. His throat felt raw, like a cheese grater had been run up and down it. Every fiber of his being ached in exorbitant pain right down to his eyelids as he lay in the bed. He was so weak and weary that even his own heartbeat barely resonated in his ears, a sign of how close he was to the gates of death. ' _Am I dead… Everything hurts….'_

A cool sensation appeared on his forehead and he had to strain with every last measure of strength to force his eyes open. To his undying horror, he saw Aizen sitting next to him, smiling down at him with her usual treasonous smile as she changed the wet rag on his forehead. "Awake I see. Surprising, I was expecting you to be out cold for at least several days. Very impressive, Ichigo."

If Ichigo could've scowled at the woman he would've. His voice choked out and he grimaced in pain, which was understandable considering what happened to him. ' _It's not fair! I beat her! I KILLED HER! And then she…and then she….'_

 _ **24 hours ago….  
**_ **Ruins of Szayelapporo's Lab.  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo roared as he charged at the Espada, pissed beyond all rational thought. He'd endured days of sheer torture at the hands of the Eighth Espada, though she continuously mocked him for it, saying "For someone who claims it was torture, you sure looked like you were enjoying it _._ "

Soon, however, Ichigo found the weakness to the woman's strategy. Using a powerful Getsuga Tensho, he completely obliterated the Espada's palace, rendering her ability to seal Ichigo's Bankai ineffective. Unable to keep up with Ichigo's latent speed, Szayel found herself outmatched as her cloning and voodoo doll abilities failed to hit their target. She gasped as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her, black blade pointing menacingly at her chest.

"TAKE THIS, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Ichigo screamed as he rammed Tensa Zangetsu through the woman's heart. Szayelapporo coughed up blood as her body shook for a moment before dropping to her knees. Ichigo saw the light fade from her eyes and knew that the Espada was dead. While Ichigo would normally feel mortified for taking a life, right now all he was feeling was vindication after having to endure days of being violated.

"Finally…" he panted as he walked away, pulling out Tensa Zangetsu first. He heard the Espada's body crumble to the ground and he knew that he was one step closer to getting out of here. "It's over…."

And then it hit him.

"Gah!" he shouted, dropping his Bankai and dropping to his knees. "What…what's going on? I feel…Ahhhh!" he screamed as he felt something inside him begin to grow, like a parasite was working its way through him. He turned back toward the dead Espada and knew something was up. "Szayel…Szayelapporo! What did you do to me?"

" _Did you think you could beat me that easily, Ichigo? It's going to take a lot more than that to put me in the ground!"_ came a voice from within his head.

Ichigo was about to ask what was going on when his eyes widened and he screamed, his shriek echoing across the desert. "AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" he screamed as his stomach suddenly bulged, like he'd suddenly got knocked up.

" _Ahahahahah… Ichigo… you are now witnessing my resurreccion's most elegant power: Gabriel. I have the ability to asexually respawn from within my opponent, draining your body of its energy and nutrients in order to fuel my rebirth. Like so…."_

Ichigo's screams filled the air as he felt something worm his way up his throat. If any of his friends had been witness to what was happening, they would've been horrified to see Ichigo's body shrivel up, looking like a dried up prune of a corpse. Unable to move, Ichigo's mouth opened up and slowly, Szayelapporo emerged from the boy. The Espada laughed cruelly as her slime covered body stood up, looking at the fallen Ichigo. "Ahahahahah! How sad! You look like the cocoon a butterfly has left; you're nothing but an empty vessel now." She walked over to the half-dead Ichigo and grinned. "Know this, Ichigo Kurosaki: You will never be able to strike me down. Even if you try for a thousand years, you can never slay me…."

If Szayelapporo had anything else to say, Ichigo didn't hear it. The boy blacked out from his horrifying experience, taking solace in the blackness of unconsciousness….

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

 __Aizen reached beside her and revealed a small blue bottle. Bringing it to Ichigo's lips, Aizen poured the sweet tasting liquid down his throat. "Drink, Ichigo. Your body has been drained of both your spirit energy and has been deprived of its nutrients. You were several minutes away from death before Szayelapporo brought you back here."

Ichigo's voice barely made it through his windpipe but somehow it made it through, though it was tiny and cracked. "You…you liar…."

Aizen looked down at the boy amused. "I've been called much worse."

"You said…when I beat them…I could go home…."

"I did, Ichigo. And I meant it."

Ichigo's dried-up face scowled at her, though it pained to do so. "I can't…beat her…that's not…fair."

Aizen's smile continued to burn Ichigo's heart. "Life is not fair, Ichigo. I think you should have learned this by now." She began to run her hand through Ichigo's hair in an almost motherly gesture, like she was tending to her own sick child. "But I'll concede the victory to you. Aside from Gabriel, Szayelapporo no longer has any effective means to combat you. So when you recover, I'll allow you to fight Zommari. Is that fair?"

Seeing Ichigo's scowl made her smile wider. "Still, one step at a time, I suppose." She picked up another bottle of medicine and made Ichigo drink it. She could see Ichigo's body becoming restored, if only slightly and she made a mental note to commend Szayelapporo for her ingenious concoctions. "Hmm, looking at you know though, and watching your repeated "battles"," her smile turned devious with that last word, making Ichigo sweat bullets from the realization that Aizen had been watching him get violated again and again, "It makes me wonder what your friends might say if they saw what I saw." Ichigo was on the verge of tears from Aizen's words, his injured mind depicting the faces of Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, his father and sisters watching him get violated by Aaroniero and Szayelapporo.

Aizen saw the pain in his eyes and patted Ichigo's head. "Food for thought." She stood up and walked toward the door. "Now rest, Ichigo. You'll fight when I deem you ready…."

Ichigo was thankful that Aizen's back was turned so she didn't see the tear slipping out of his eye before he fell into a tense sleep….

To be continued….  
Next Chapter: ?


	5. Drowning in Ecstasy

Chapter 3: Ichigo lost in Ecstasy  
IchigoXFemZommari

 **A.N.: Screw it. In for a penny, in for a pound. Please R &R. If you do, don't hate. If you're just going to rip on me or my writing, then you're a horrible person.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read! FemZommari!**

 _ **6 Days Later….  
**_ **Aizen's Bedroom  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo sat up, glad to be back to normal again. As he popped his bones back into place the door opened and in walked Aizen. "Good morning, Ichigo," she said with her usual friendly smile. It made Ichigo's skin crawl every time she did, especially since she wouldn't stop sleeping next to him. Keeping quiet and putting on his most hateful scowl, Ichigo simply walked over to her.

Following her out the door, Ichigo was led down a series of halls until they came upon a set of large double doors. Turning to him, Aizen smiled. "In here. Zommari's waiting. Have fun, Ichigo…."

The substitute seethed as the evil villainess walked away smirking. It burned Ichigo not to stab her in the back, especially after hearing her smug chuckle again, like she knew what he was thinking.

Aizen's voice cut through his thoughts. "If you were going to, Ichigo, you'd have done it by now." Ichigo fought back the urge to vomit as she turned back towards him and smiled. "Well? I'm right here."

Ichigo didn't move, knowing that the woman was playing him with another of her mind games.

The Lady of Las Noches merely turned around and kept walking. "Good luck, Ichigo."

The boy merely watched her leave before turning to the door, sighing. He slumped against the black door and his eyes narrowed as he wondered what was in store for him. ' _When is this ever going to end?'_

After several minutes Ichigo finally found his nerve and opened the door. Stepping inside, he saw that he was in a large room with multiple pillars. Upon the one in the center sat the Espada who'd been patiently waiting for him.

"Greetings, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am Espada number seven: Zommari Rouroux."

The Espada stood up and bowed courteously to Ichigo before appearing before him. Like the other two Espada Zommari was female (or in Aaroniero's case as female as you can get), with a shaved head and dark skin. Her hollow mask fragment appeared to be spikes going across the center of her head, reminding Ichigo of a voodoo witch doctor. The woman wore an outfit that wasn't exactly tight-fitting, but Ichigo could still see her curves through the white material, although it was much more modest than the last two Espada he'd encountered.

Drawing her sword, Zommari gave a gesture to Ichigo. "Draw, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's time to fight."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. At least this Espada did not give off the air of someone who lived to torture others through sick means, unlike Aaroniero and Szayelapporo. He drew Zangetsu and readied his stance. "Gotta say, you're a lot different from the other two."

"Oh?" Zommari questioned with a passive face. "Well, I understand your reluctance, but I always treat my enemies with equal respect. The fact that you stand before me right now means that you and I are on the same level, and as such I will treat you as an opponent who is my equal."

"Hmph, an Espada with a code of honor? That's a first." Ichigo charged at Zommari and chopped at the woman, who blocked with her zanpakuto.

As they blade-locked, Zommari leaned forward, pressing Ichigo back against the wall. "Do not get complacent, Ichigo. You should know full well the price of defeat by now. A price I intent to collect should I best you." Ichigo's face paled and her lips formed the shadow of a smile. "Oh yes, Ichigo. I intend to take you when I defeat you. We hollows are driven by instinct, and part of that instinct is to dominate other hollows."

"What?!" asked a confused Ichigo, pushing her away. "Getsuga Tensho!" he cried as he fired off his signature move at the Espada. As the cloud of dust appeared from the explosion, Ichigo readied his guard. "I'm a Soul Reaper! I'm NOT a hollow!"

"I disagree."

Zommari emerged from the cloud of dust, relatively unscathed. "I can sense it within you, Ichigo: your inner hollow. You may try to distance yourself from it, but to me and every Espada you are both kin and enemy, and we intend to make you submit, be it by blade or…" she smiled at Ichigo's blushing face. "Baser needs."

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted, charging her again. To his shock, his sword hit the mark. Zangetsu pierced Zommari's chest like an arrow through straw. "I…I won?" asked a shocked Ichigo.

"Hardly."

Turning around, Ichigo saw to his horror _four_ Zommaris standing behind him. "Gemeros Sonido," Zommari explained. "Among the ten Espada, my Sonido is the fastest. What's wrong, Ichigo?" Zommari asked as her quasi-clones faded, leaving just the one. "You look like you just saw a magic trick," she taunted.

Scowling fiercely, Ichigo stretched out his arms. "If its speed you want, then I'll show you speed!"

"Ban…Kai!"

Ichigo disappeared in a whirlwind which dissipated and revealed Ichigo, wearing a black jacket and holding a black blade. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Impressive, Ichigo. You're spirit energy has risen considerably. You have my respect. But…" Zommari disappeared, only for five Zommaris to appear around Ichigo. "It's not good enough."

Five blades clashed together, making the ring of steel echo throughout the room. The Zommaris gasped when they saw that only thin air was in place of where Ichigo used to be. As the Zommaris disappeared, Ichigo appeared behind the one left standing. "And just who's not good enough?"

Zommari barely dodged Ichigo's strike, a thin cut across her side running up her back proof of Ichigo's speed superiority. "Well, that's unexpected," Zommari mused. "But in that case, let me show you how futile your efforts are."

Ichigo readied his stance, wondering what the woman was planning when she held her sword out and…let go of it? Pushing her hands together, Zommari's head twisted horizontally until it was parallel to her shoulder, much to Ichigo's revulsion. As she spoke, her pupils contracted until it covered almost every part of her eyes. "Abate: Brujaria."

Zommari's sword, still floating, bent and twisted to form a bent spiral. The seventh Espada vanished as she was engulfed in a white mass of goo, completely covered in it. When her true form was revealed, Ichigo's eyes swiveled in both shock and confusion….

She looked like she was floating on a white pumpkin, the exterior covered in eyes. Her top half was revealed to be covered in eyes as well. Finally released, Zommari raised a hand and pointed it at Ichigo. Sensing an attack, Ichigo moved away, flanking Zommari.

"My, someone's on edge, aren't we?" Zommari taunted. "I applaud your caution though. You thought I was going to attack, so you moved to get out of the way. Unfortunately…" her lips curled into a cruel smile. "I've already struck you."

"What?!" Ichigo looked down and saw to his horror a sun mark on his left leg. "What is this? I can't move my leg!" Looking up, he saw one of the eyes on Zommari's lower half pulse and looked down in horror as another sun mark appeared on his right leg. "What have you done?"

"My power: Amor. Know this, Ichigo. Everything has a certain sovereignty to it."

"Sovereignty?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Quite. The moon has sovereignty over the sea. The sun has sovereignty over flora and fauna. Lady Aizen has sovereignty over the Espada and all who reside in Las Noches. So it is that my Amor steals the sovereignty over anything my eyes gaze at. Your legs belong to me now, Ichigo. You can no longer use your supernatural speed. And now…" Ichigo gasped as her right shoulder and left eye glowed, taking control of his hands away from him. "Your hands belong to me. You're out of moves, Ichigo.

You have lost this fight."

Ichigo scowled in anger, growling at his obvious defeat. Try as he might, his four limbs refused to move. "Damn you!"

Zommari chuckled. "No, I believe YOU are the damned one, Ichigo." She held up her hands and gestured to his controlled limbs. "Now: Strip."

"No…" Ichigo groaned as his hands pulled his jacket over his head before pulling off his _obi_ , his _hakama_ falling to the ground, leaving him nude. "Grrr!"

"You have only yourself to blame, Ichigo Kurosaki. You knew the cost of defeat and you still challenged me. You brought this on yourself. Now then…" her lips formed a smile as she pointed her unused hand straight at Ichigo's crotch. To Ichigo's shame he saw a sun mark appear right on his dick. "Play with yourself."

"Gah!" Ichigo gasped as he felt his body heat up, his hand going to his cock and stroking it, working it to life. Before long he was hard as a rock, his hand moving with a mind of his own as he got himself off. "No…" Ichigo weakly groaned, his skin still sensitive from all of Szayelapporo's drugs. Zommari continued to smile as she began to float over to where Ichigo was. "Damn it! Stop!"

"Never." Zommari caressed Ichigo's cheek, making him shiver at her cold touch. "You've lost, Ichigo. Accept that and accept your punishment." Her hand left Ichigo's cheek to join his hand in stroking him. As Ichigo cried out from the dual pleasure of both his hand and hers Zommari leaned forward and kissed him. Her large lips pressed against his to taste his mouth, her tongue dipping into his moaning orifice to play with his own tongue. Ichigo felt his body give in to the pleasure as the ecstasy caused his mind to fog up.

Soon the pleasure was too much for Ichigo, who could feel his sac tighten as Zommari ran a thumb against his sensitive tip. "No… dammit! Gonna cum…." He squeezed his eyes shut as that hot rush flowed through his cock….

"Stop."

Ichigo thought his mind was going to explode from the sudden halt in his body, that rising orgasm extinguished as if Zommari hit an off switch inside him. Looking up, he saw Zommari smiling wickedly at him. The Espada caressed his cheek before kissing him again.

"Again…."

 _ **30 minutes later….**_

Ichigo thought he was going to die. Every time he was on the verge of orgasm Zommari would command his body to stop, the feeling like running into a brick wall at one hundred miles an hour. After the sixth failed orgasm tears began to fall from Ichigo's face. His felt like he was on the verge of madness, to be denied release for so long. After the tenth failed orgasm,h is mind felt like it was about to break. "Please…" he choked out.

Seeing Ichigo's broken face made Zommari relent. "Very good. It seems you've finally accepted your defeat. I'll allow you release." She leaned forward and purred into Ichigo's cheek, making him shiver as her eye-covered chest press against him. "Cum," she commanded.

"AH! AHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he was finally given release. "FUCK!" Zommari continued to smile as Ichigo came all over her hand, soaking it with his white spunk. "Hahh! Hahhhh…." Had it not been for Zommari's spell on Ichigo's legs, he would've fallen over from the intensity of his climax, his cock shooting its load in large salvos.

Raising her hand, Zommari licked the spunk off her soiled hand. "Not bad, Ichigo. You've shot quite the load." She floated away from Ichigo a few feet and continued to smile at the weakened Ichigo, planning her next move….

Ichigo stood there dizzy. He looked at the Espada with a weary look. ' _Well, at least she can't do anything else. It's not like she has a body to have sex with….'_

"Ichigo," Zommari commanded. "Climb on top of me."

Unable to control his feet, Ichigo slowly made his way over to Zommari, climbing onto her floating pumpkin-like body. Zommari wrapped her arms around him and pressed his chest against hers, the tired Ichigo putting his head on her shoulder, hoping that the end to this hell was close. "We're not done yet," Zommari whispered into his ear. "We're far from done…."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as the pumpkin-like body beneath them swelled up slightly and opened up, swallowing the two whole. Soon, in place of where Zommari and Ichigo were was now a large pink ball with a skull-like ring around it.

As Ichigo's eyes focused, the first thing his senses felt was the sensation of heat, like he was inside a warm bed. Though it was dark inside her could see that Zommari lay beneath him, devoid of any of her eyes except for the two on her face and completely nude. Realizing that the eyes were gone, Ichigo looked at his limbs but so to his disappointment that the marks were still there.

"That's right, Ichigo Kurosaki," the nude Zommari whispered into his ear as her hands roamed his chest, moaning seductively as she put his hands on her bare breasts. "My Amor hasn't ended yet. I've merely utilized another of my abilities: Embryo. But enough about that…" she reached down and stroked Ichigo's cock, working it back to life. "I'll take my prize. Now: Ravish me!"

His body moving on its own, Ichigo spread Zommari's legs and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet snatch. "Guhh…" Ichigo groaned as he entered her, his cock pushing into her pussy. His hands squeezed Zommari's breasts, making the Espada moan lewdly. "So tight!" Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes. His cries were muffled as Zommari pulled into another deep kiss, their tongues meeting. As the kiss became sloppy Zommari wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, holding him tight as she felt Ichigo's cock dive deep into her.

"Yessss!" Zommari purred as the kiss broke, bucking her hips. The Embryo surrounding them began to shake from the hard fucking. Zommari commanded Ichigo's hands to roam her body, not leaving a single inch of her dark skin untouched. "Ohhh….

Ichigo had his eyes closed, trying but failing to stop the oncoming rush of pleasure. Zommari could see Ichigo's strained expression and decided to push him over the edge. The boy moaned as Zommari began to pepper his neck with light kisses, her lips nipping at his tanned skin. "I can sense it, Ichigo, how close you are." Zommari arched her back as Ichigo's hands went back to her breasts. "Cum! Cum with me!"

"AH…AHHH….AHHHHHH!" Ichigo cried out as he came, cumming deep inside the Espada. The dark-skinned woman slurred his name as she came, her pussy milking his cock to the last drop. Ichigo's head slumped and he laid there on top of the naked woman, his cock still deep inside of her. "Ohhhh…" he groaned, completely exhausted.

"Ichigo," Zommari said, snapping him out of his daze. "You have lost this fight, Ichigo. Say it."

Ichigo stared at Zommari with shame-filled eyes. "I…I lose…."

"Good. Then let's continue…."

 _ **Las Noches Monitoring Room  
**_ **Gin POV**

Gin pouted when she saw the pink Embryo shake, not able to see any of the action inside. "Aww! No fair! I can't see any of the action!" Gin stared at the picture and her blue eyes opened up.

"Hmph, at this rate, Ichi will give in way before I get to have my turn…."

To Be Continued….

Next Chapter: Ichigo gets Destroyed


	6. Ichigo Gets Destroyed

Chapter 6: Ichigo Gets Destroyed  
IchigoXFemGrimmjow

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! FemGrimmjow!**

 _ **Sometime later….  
**_ **Desert inside Las Noches  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo felt more bones break as he was hurled through a stone column. The poor substitute struggled to get back on his feet, feeling like he'd been hit with a truck full of dynamite. Hopping out of the rubble, Ichigo coughed up blood as he readied his guard… only to take another punch to the face, sending him through _another_ pillar.

Standing atop a pile of rubble stood Ichigo's opponent, the sixth Espada: Grimmjow. The woman had released her resurreccion, Pantera, and was now in her cat-like form. Her vibrant blue hair sprawled down her back, her tail whipping back and forth menacingly as she looked down on the boy, grinning a toothy grin as she stared at the substitute. "You know, every time I see you flat on your ass, Ichigo, it makes me wonder how the hell you beat Aaroniero and the others."

She hopped down onto the sand and walked slowly towards the dust cloud that used to be the stone rubble. Standing a few feet away from it, Grimmjow watched as several slabs of stone were pushed away, Ichigo coughing up more blood and dust. "Damn you…" he coughed, unable to keep a grip on Tensa Zangetsu thanks to his broken wrist.

Looking up, Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow's clawed hand grabbed his throat, lifting him up. "Please," Grimmjow snickered. "Like you ever had a chance." Not holding back, Grimmjow slammed Ichigo into the ground, the sand digging into his wounds, making him hiss in pain. Looking down at the defeated Ichigo, Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear, her blue eyes looking over Ichigo's body. "Now then…" she grabbed Ichigo's _shihakusho_ and pulled. "I think you know where this is going…."

She was interrupted by a kick to the face, sending her stumbling a few steps back. "Not today, you psycho! I'm not your boy-toy!"

Grimmjow growled as her prey struggled to his feet. "Please, that's all you are is our fuck-toy!"

Ichigo was sent sprawling as Grimmjow's clawed hand swiped at him, leaving his chest with clawmarks running across it. "Guh!" He looked up to see Grimmjow kick him in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Argh!"

The boy was on all fours, trying to ignore the pain in his broken wrist and ribs as Grimmjow calmly walked up behind him. "Face it, Ichigo. You were a goner the moment Lady Aizen dragged you here. But as they say: to the victor go the spoils!"

Panting and almost in tears from the pain, Ichigo was shocked as Grimmjow got on top of him, feeling her breasts push into his back as her face neared his. "No…" he groaned, sick of this always happening to him. "Not again…."

Grimmjow let out a seductive purr as she rubbed her body against Ichigo's. "You know, Ichigo, you might not be an able enemy," she leaned close and nibbled on his ear for a moment, "but you make for very tasty prey."

If Ichigo had anything to say, it was lost when Grimmjow dug her claws into Ichigo's scalp and pushed his face down into the sand as she ripped his clothes to shreds with her claws. By the time she let Ichigo's head up for air, the defeated boy was naked. "Much better," she purred.

Ichigo cringed as Grimmjow dragged him by the ankle and slammed him down on a large piece of flat rock. As he rolled over onto his back, he looked up at the blue sky and grunted in pain from his broken wrist and ribs. He was unsurprised when Grimmjow threw herself on top of him. The blue-haired Espada took his lips in a mad kiss, rubbing her white-hollow body against his. Ichigo tried to do something as a show of resistance, attempting to buck her off of him, keeping his lips sealed to keep her tongue out, not letting any moans escape him; but it was to no avail.

His bucking caused her body to sensually grind against him, working his manhood to life easily thanks to his sensitive skin. When Grimmjow's tongue demanded entrance but was barred by his sealed lips, the woman dug her claws into his shoulders and bit down on his lower lip, making him yelp in pain and allowing her to sink her tongue into his warm mouth. Now that his mouth was opened up and his tongue was slammed against hers, he could not stop the low moan that emerged, not deterred by the coppery-taste of his own blood. Grimmjow, for her part, enjoyed the taste of Ichigo's blood as she devoured his mouth, her claws raking down his chest, her tail whipping back and forth happily.

To antagonize Ichigo further, Grimmjow put a hand on his broken ribcage and pressed down on it. "Gahhhhh!" Ichigo screamed in pain, the female Espada taking the opportunity to bite Ichigo's neck. Not enough to break skin, but just enough to illicit more moans from Ichigo. "Stop…" Ichigo pleaded, not wanting this to happen again.

Grimmjow sat up and looked down on the boy with an eyebrow raised for a moment before laughing. "You think I'm going to stop?" She ran a hand down Ichigo's chest and took delight in his pained expression as her claws left more marks on his battered skin. "You're hardly worth fighting anymore, Ichigo. You shouldn't even be considered an enemy." She leaned forward and licked Ichigo's bleeding lips. "You're our prey. You're ours to do with as we please. And guess what else, Ichigo?" She grinned wickedly as she grasped Ichigo's cock and rubbed it against her soaking wet entrance. It baffled Ichigo how she was able to have sex even in her resurreccion, considering that her body was covered in white, bone-like armor. "Ahhh!" she groaned as she sank down on Ichigo's cock. "You will never escape this!"

The rock beneath the pinned Ichigo cracked as Grimmjow started to ride him. Ichigo grunted and tried to endure her painful bouncing but every time she slammed back down it felt like his hips were going to shatter. Grimmjow's boost in power also happened to go to her hips, making each thrust downward just as much painful as much as it was pleasurable. Ichigo clenched his teeth and tried to bear the lustful Espada's riding, gasping each time her walls tightened around his shaft even as his body felt like it was on the verge of breaking.

"AH! OH!" went Grimmjow every time her pussy was filled. While she didn't consider Ichigo to be a major threat, she had to admit he was a damn good lay and the thought of having more fun in the days to come made her bouncing go faster. Feeling the tip touch her cervix, Grimmjow's back bent backward and she let out a sexy growl, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

All Ichigo could do was lay there and cum along with Grimmjow when he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock. As she came, Grimmjow leaned down, pressing her body against Ichigo's once more, and bit down hard on his shoulder, marking him. Ichigo yelped in pain as he released inside the Espada, blacking out from the constant pain.

Sadly, Ichigo's respite was cut short when Grimmjow, annoyed that Ichigo had lost consciousness just when she was starting to get into it, began to slap the holy hell out of him. "Wake the fuck up!" she growled. Even after Ichigo's eyes opened up she continued to slap the boy, her claws digging into his cheek. "That's better," she said while getting up. She sealed her resurreccion, returning to her naked human-like form, and grabbed Ichigo by the ankle again. "We're taking this to my bedroom. By the time I'm done, there's not going to be a bone in your body that's NOT broken!" she said with an evil grin.

Heading in the direction of her palace, Grimmjow began to drag Ichigo back with her. Ichigo was in agonizing pain as the sand dug into his wounds while he was dragged across the desert. ' _Someone…anyone…._

 _…please help me….'_

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo Succumbs to Despair


	7. Succumbing to Despair

Chapter 7: Ichigo Succumbs to Despair  
IchigoXFemNnoitora

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 **Aizen's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo groaned in pain as he felt himself awaken from his deep slumber. Even after defeating Grimmjow, if only barely, he felt terrible, especially after enduring the constant torturous sex with the blue-haired woman.

His eyes slowly opened up and as soon as his blurry vision cleared up his face turned red. His face was currently buried in Aizen's bosom, his arms wrapped around the woman's waist. "Well good morning, Ichigo," Aizen whispered into his ear with a mocking grin. "You seemed to be quite comfortable so I didn't want to wake you."

Wishing the woman would just shut up for once, Ichigo quietly got up. He grimaced as he felt his bones pop into place. "I beat Grimmjow," he said while getting up. "Who's next?"

"My my, aren't you eager," Aizen chuckled as she sat up and put on her coat. Opening the door, Aizen gestured for Ichigo to follow her. "You'll be fighting the number five Espada: Nnoitora. I'm impressed, Ichigo. You've defeated half of my Espada. Granted…" she turned back to Ichigo and her smirk breathed deviousness, "you had some trouble along the way, but few can say they defeated Aaroniero, Szayelapporo, Zommari and Grimmjow and live to tell the tale."

Ichigo's signature scowl was all over his face as he listened to the woman speak. "Just as long as you hold your end of the bargain! Once I beat the last Espada, you'll let me go, right?"

"Ichigo, you silly boy," Aizen chuckled. "You're forgetting already. It's not just the Espada. You have to defeat Gin and Kaname as well. Don't put the cart before the horse, as they say in your world."

The substitute stomped his foot, inadvertently cracking the tile beneath him. "And what about you?"

Turning to face the angry boy, Aizen raised an eyebrow as she smiled at Ichigo. "What about me?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at her. "You're making me fight your entire army. Am I to just believe you'll simply let me waltz out of here once I beat every one of your strongest people?"

Continuing to still smirk, Aizen leaned back against a pillar and looked at Ichigo amused, running a hand through her long hair. "I believe we've been here before, Ichigo. If you really want to leave so badly…" she held out her arms, "I'm right here."

This time, Ichigo did not back down from her challenge. He drew Zangetsu and charged at the woman, remembering the vile treatment her subordinates maliciously gave him. He managed to make it all the way to her when she held up her hand….

Time seemed to stand still as Ichigo's zanpakuto failed to pierce Aizen's hand. Ichigo stared in shock, feeling déjà vu from the last time this happened. He was sure he could at least cut the woman, knowing he was stronger than he was back in the Soul Society. That thought was pushed out of him when Aizen's spiritual pressure hit him, slamming to the ground. "Arrrgh!" Ichigo groaned, feeling his tired body hit the hard stone.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Aizen asked amused. "You've fallen down, you poor boy. Can't you get up?"

"Grrrrr!" Ichigo tried and tried but couldn't stand anymore.

"Hmmm…it seems you don't want to fight me. So I'll take this a sign you'll continue through my gauntlet. Am I right?"

"Arrrrrgh!" Ichigo screamed, feeling like his brain was about to be crushed.

"I'll take that as a yes…."

As soon as Aizen's spiritual pressure let up, Ichigo managed to stand up. "Damn you…" he muttered. Aizen simply chuckled and continued down the hall, Ichigo reluctantly following.

Surprisingly, they didn't have to go far. In the middle of the hallway stood a tall woman with long black hair, her left eye obscured by an eyepatch. With her psychotic grin Ichigo was reminded of Kenpachi. What made Ichigo gulp was the huge bladed weapon she was carrying. "So this is him?" she asked.

"Yes, Nnoitora. This is our guest, Ichigo." Aizen gestured to the Espada. "Ichigo, this is Espada number five: Nnoitora Gilga." Turning back to the tall Espada, Aizen smiled up at her. "Are you ready, Nnoitora?"

The woman's lips formed a sadistic smile. "Ready and willing." Ichigo gulped again. This woman seemed worse than Grimmjow!

"Very well then. Ichigo," she turned back to the substitute and smiled, her brown eyes filled with amusement. "Good luck…."

The Soul Reaper and Espada watched the villainess leave. It wasn't until Aizen was out of sight when Nnoitora turned back to Ichigo. "So…are you ready?"

Steeling his nerve, Ichigo drew Zangetsu again. "Yeah…."

Hopeful to end this here and now, Ichigo moved as fast as he could. Even without his Bankai he was still pretty fast. But to his shock his blade ran down Nnoitora's front and didn't even scratch her! "What the? How?"

Nnoitora was amused at the boy's silly attack. "Hah! Nice try, little boy, but it won't be so easy! My skin is impenetrable! Your little toothpick won't scratch me. But why don't I show you my weapon…" she held up her weapon and grinned. "Pray: Santa Teresa!"

Ichigo was blinded by her yellow glow and watched as she transformed. When she was revealed, Ichigo almost wanted to go back to Aizen and tell her that he just wanted to go back to bed.

Nnoitora's most prominent feature was the crescent-moon mask fragment on her head as well as the hole in her head. ' _What the hell? How can she still be alive if she's got a freaking hole in her head?!'_ What gave Ichigo the chills the most were the four arms she now possessed; now holding a wicked scythe in each hand. Knowing that an arrancar's release form powered up their existing powers, Ichigo lost all hope of victory as he stared at her, knowing that his attacks wouldn't be able to cut her like she was now, his grip on Zangetsu loosening.

"I like that look," Nnoitora said smiling as she stared at Ichigo's shocked face and could tell Ichigo's will to fight was dwindling. "I think you get the idea of what's going to happen if you fight me."

"So why don't we fight in another way?"

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

The boy's blush came back as Nnoitora let go of two of her scythes and pulled open her top, letting her twins out. "How about a different kind of fight?" She put down her remaining scythes and leaned forward, her face next to Ichigo's ear. "I hear you've got some experience in getting into a woman's pants. So how about this…" she whispered, running a clawed hand up Ichigo's front. "You come back with me to my bedroom. If you can make me cum first, you win. If I make you cum first, I win. Then, when I win, I tie you down to the bed and I make you my bitch." She turned Ichigo's head so that he could look her in the eye. "So tell me, Ichigo: Do we have a deal?"

Ichigo stared at her. He knew that the last deal he accepted got him into this situation but he could not see a way out of this without taking her up on her offer. He knew from where things stood he'd probably get flattened to a pulp he decided to take his chances with her deal. "Ok. De-" Ichigo was cut off when Nnoitora pushed him back against the wall, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo struggled but was powerless as two of her arms wrapped around him in a tight bear-hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Don't struggle," Nnoitora warned. "We could always do it your way, where I cut off your arms and legs THEN have fun…."

Knowing he was cornered, Ichigo relented, letting the tall Espada carry him into her room. He was unsurprised when she literally lifted him over her head, haul back, and catapulted him straight onto the bed, where he bounced like a dodgeball. Looking up, he could see Nnoitora literally rip her own clothes to shreds before turning her attention to him. "Now for you…" she said. When Ichigo struggled once more, she pinned him to the bed by grasping his wrists with two hands while the other two shredded his clothes.

Ichigo was taken by surprise when Nnoitora got onto the bed and crawled up to him, grinning evilly. Once again Ichigo was wrapped up by her four arms as she kissed him. It creeped Ichigo out as her long, tattooed tongue touched his, the boy wishing that his torment would just end already. Nnoitora could tell that the boy was highly sensitive, probably from his various encounters with Szayelapporo, and couldn't wait to exploit every bit of him.

Remembering that he was also trying to get the woman off, Ichigo slowly began to touch the Espada, his tongue colliding with hers. His vison was obscured by the blanket of black hair that cascaded down the Espada's head, but he could tell that the woman was enjoying the feeling of him. "So…you do know how to touch a woman," Nnoitora taunted as she looked down at Ichigo. Gripping his hands again to keep him pinned to the bed, Nnoitora started to grind her body against Ichigo's. She could see him grit his teeth as he tried to bear the burning pleasure and the thought of tipping Ichigo over the edge of the abyss made the mantis-woman grin evilly. "Remember, Ichigo: I make you cum, no matter what trick I use, you're my bitch for however long I say."

Ichigo scowled up at the Espada and tried to buck her off. Sadly, it made her grind against his body harder. Nnoitora attacked his neck, dragging her tongue across his neck. She straddled Ichigo, feeling his throbbing cock rub against her entrance. She looked down and saw that he was already leaking pre-cum. "Oh? Looks like you've already given up. How nice…."

Once more the boy struggled against her, trying hard to at least fight back in his own way. "Grrr! Get off!" With all of his strength, he broke Nnoitora's grip and shoved her off of him. Nnoitora was taken by surprise when Ichigo threw himself on top of her, shoving himself inside her.

"Oh!" Nnoitora gasped, surprised at the role reversal. Ichigo squeezed her breasts hard, his teeth clenched as he lay into the Espada. This was a bit of a first for him, being in control of things. Every other time he'd been controlled by Zommari or Szayelapporo. His hips slammed against Nnoitora's as he pumped into the woman, his grip on her tits tightening. He guessed that the woman loved domination so he could use that to his advantage. Nnoitora arched her back as she was filled. Few of the arrancar men could compare to Ichigo and even fewer dared to try to subjugate the number five Espada like this. She absolutely loved Ichigo's cock piston into her depths at almost flashstep speeds, the force of his thrusts strong enough to break a lesser woman.

A shame Nnoitora wasn't a lesser woman. He might've stood a chance….

Craning her head up, Nnoitora licked Ichigo's earlobe, her top two hands gently gripping his shoulders while her bottom hands running up his back. "I'm sorta impressed, Ichigo…but you're never going to win."

Any momentum Ichigo had built up hit a brick wall as Nnoitora revealed her trump card. Ichigo's momentum was halted when two more arms sprouted from her body, gripping his ass and keeping him still. Seeing Ichigo's shocked face made Nnoitora grin from ear to ear. "What's the matter? You didn't think that a little burst of energy was all you'd need." She craned her neck and licked Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo tried to move but her six hands had an grip of steel.

"Now you're all mine."

Ichigo gave a small groan as Ichigo was rolled onto his back, Nnoitora lifting her hips off of Ichigo. Keeping Ichigo pinned to the bed once more, Nnoitora gripped Ichigo's slick shaft with her newly groaned hand. Ichigo squirmed as Nnoitora ran a thumb across the sensitive head, trying and failing to break free. He was already close to orgasm because of his rampant pounding and now it was taking every bit of concentration to keep himself from falling over the edge. "Stop…" he groaned.

"No. Stop. Don't. My god you sound like a bitch!" Nnoitora said, rolling her eyes. "What Lady Aizen sees in you, I've no idea."

Going back to the matter at hand, Nnoitora's hand continued to stroke Ichigo at a faster and faster pace. Ichigo scrunched his eyes shut and tried to bear with it, only to open them in shock as Nnoitora used a free hand to grasp his balls, playing with them. Her remaining two arms roamed her own body, rubbing her aching cunt while running a thumb across her tit. Leaning forward, Nnoitora's tongue licked Ichigo's lips. She could tell Ichigo was teetering on the edge and knew it wouldn't be hard to shove him into the abyss. "That's it, Ichigo," she taunted. "Cum!"

As Nnoitora squeezed Ichigo's balls, he couldn't hold it in any longer, his overly sensitive body yielding to her touch. "No…Ahhhh!" he shouted as he came, covering Nnoitora's hand in his white spunk.

Ichigo lay still on the bed as his orgasm ended, defeated once again. Nnoitora licked her hand clean and smiled down at him. "Now that you've cum, Ichigo. You're mine!" she leered down at him. "By the time I'm done, there's not going to be a drop of cum left in you…."

" _ **You have no idea how right you are, bitch!**_ "

Nnoitora's eye widened when Ichigo's head snapped forward, a white hollow mask growing as his eyes darkened. "What the fuck?!" She was grabbed by the throat and thrown off the hollowfying boy.

" _ **I'm not going to play side-saddle to a bunch of bitches! If you're looking for a fuck, I'm more than willing to pound your cunt!**_ "

Nnoitora was the one pinned now as Ichigo lay on top of her, entering her again. Nnoitora cried out as her womb was punched, this time her body yielding to Ichigo….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Aizen's Private Chamber  
Aizen POV**

"Hmmm…interesting," Aizen noted. She watched on the monitor the masked Ichigo dominating the Espada. "So you're finally giving in to your hollow, Ichigo? How fascinating." She sipped her tea and smirked. "Still, the boy did lose his wager so I'll throw him at Nnoitora again tomorrow." She saw Ichigo's face, now fully masked, and raised an eyebrow. "You've certainly improved, Ichigo."

"I wonder how you'll fare against Ulquiorra though…"

To be continued  
Next Chapter: Ichigo, an empty shell


	8. Ichigo, an empty shell

Chapter 8: Ichigo, an empty shell  
IchigoXFemUlquiorra

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! FemUlquiorra!**

 _ **Sometime later….  
**_ **Las Noches Dome: Top  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo cringed as he felt ribs break when he collided with the ground, the hard stone cracking beneath him as he hit it at an alarming speed. "Gahhhhhh!"

Climbing out of the small crater, Ichigo saw his opponent simply standing there, as if attacking him while he was down was beneath her. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo like an annoyed child watching a bug scamper about. "Disgraceful," she said, not even finding the need to draw her sword. "The previous five Espada lost to this? They shame their stations…."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, charging up his spirit energy. This was only his first encounter with the pale Espada but he hated her. The way she talked down to him and treated him like garbage made his blood boil; especially when he added the fact that she hadn't even bothered drawing her zanpakuto. "Ban-"

Before he could unleash his Bankai Ulquiorra fired a cero, engulfing the substitute in its blast. When Ichigo emerged from the cloud of dust, he was ragged and looked like a stiff breeze could topple him. ' _Damn it! How can the gaps in power between the Espada be this big? And she's only number four!'_

"Are you finished?" Ulquiorra asked, tired of this already. "You're beaten. I'd kill you were it not for Lady Aizen's orders." She saw the sword still in Ichigo's hands and frowned. "Throw down your sword, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've lost."

Unlike the other Espada she had no intention of having her way with Ichigo. Indulging in the pleasures of the flesh was beneath her. However, since Lady Aizen had made it very clear that Ichigo was to be punished for defeat, she'd decided to just hand him over to Grimmjow and let the blue-haired woman have her way with the boy. This sort of depravity was for the likes of a brute like her.

She was going to knock out Ichigo and drag him to Grimmjow's quarters when she noticed a spike in his spiritual pressure. Eyeing him closely, she could see Ichigo's eyes start to turn yellow and black. "What?!" she gasped. "He's giving in to his inner hollow again?"

Indeed that was the case. Ichigo was unable to hold back that dark current of energy. It was a battle he was losing more and more quickly with each passing defeat, as if his inner hollow was trying to do his best to make sure Ichigo didn't lose to the Espada.

However, unlike before where only a mask appeared on Ichigo's face, this time things were different. Ulquiorra had never actually watched a soul transition to a hollow but if she wasn't already cold-blooded the sight would've chilled her to the bone. A hole in the boy's chest signaled his full hollowfication, morphing into a large, spike-covered, tailed beast. Still, the woman was unimpressed when she heard feral growling from the masked boy. "Hmph! So you've become a mindless hollow?" She held up a hand, readying another cero. But her attack was cut short when Ichigo charged her, now faster in his hollowfied state. She was caught off guard when Ichigo moved her hand, punching her in the face. Taking a moment to regain her bearings, Ulquiorra finally drew her sword. "To think I have to resort to this…."

The hollowfied Ichigo jumped back when Ulquiorra swiped at him. Pointing her sword at the boy, Ulquiorra narrowed her eyes. To fight the creature in her sealed state would be folly. If he was stronger than she was, she'd merely become stronger.

"Imprison: Murcielago!"

The Espada was engulfed in black and green spirit energy as she transformed. Ichigo growled as the woman revealed her new form. The most prominent feature was the two bat-wings on her back, plus the helmet mask fragment on her head. Her white garments had transitioned to a tight-fitting white robe, showing off her slender arms. Her black hair had grown, now sprawled messily down her shoulders and back. Still, Ichigo did not back down at her newfound appearance, charging at the Espada….

…Only to get bitchslapped through a pillar. "Hmph! I see that your hollowfication swaps out your brains for brawn," Ulquiorra said insultingly. "No wonder Grimmjow seems to like you."

"Grrrrr!" Ichigo charged at the Espada again, this time launching a forward Getsuga Tensho to distract the Espada. However, Ulquiorra merely batted it away with one hand and fired off her black cero, heavily damaging the hollowfied Ichigo.

As the dust settled from the cero's explosion, Ulquiorra saw Ichigo battered once more. Much of his mask was destroyed and the boy was bleeding profusely, having lost an arm from the attack. "Are you finished?" Ulquiorra asked the boy, finding him to be pathetic no matter what shape or form he was in. "I hope you're ready for another "spar" with Grimmjow, Ichigo…."

And then…something happened as soon as she said that….

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo threw his head back and screamed, his spiritual pressure going out of control. The first thing Ulquiorra saw that surprised her was the regenerating arm. ' _What?! He has instant regeneration?'_

The mask on Ichigo's face began to repair itself, but Ulquiorra saw the lines on the mask begin to shift and move, horns shooting out on the sides. The rest of Ichigo's body followed suit, slowly morphing down into a more humanoid form. Red and black swirls of energy wrapped around Ichigo, his blade transforming into its Bankai form. "What?!" Ulquiorra gasped as she watched Ichigo go through his metamorphosis. "But how? All of a sudden?!"

She shook her head. ' _No. This isn't "all of a sudden". Lady Aizen predicted that this might happen….'_

Souls were turned into hollows due to the negative emotions that left them attached to the living world. Ichigo may only be half human and half hollow, but the recent trauma of his "battles", being repeatedly violated in the worst possible ways over and over again, had left him with much negative feelings, anger, shame, despair, hatred, and had become fuel for his inner hollow. Now that power had reached critical mass, changing the hollow and strengthening it. Soon the transformation was complete and Ichigo now stood in his new hollowfied form…

And the only emotion he was feeling was pure rage.

Ulquiorra took a step back out of fear. She could feel the power the hollow was putting out and for the first time in a long time she was frightened. "What are you? How can you transform like that?"

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, he disappeared from her sight, only to reappear right before her, catching her off guard. Ulquiorra was shocked when Ichigo's clawed hand swiped at her, tearing through her white robe. "What?!" Ulquiorra covered her exposed breasts, taking a step back. She quickly realized what was on the hollow's mind. The Espada had put Ichigo through hell. Now his hollow has decided to get even.

Ichigo tore away his own Bankai jacket, revealing his newer, slimmer form. Ulquiorra gulped when he grabbed his own white _hakama_ and tore it from his body, revealing his erect manhood. She…had never actually been in a positon like this and now she was terrified of the hollow staring her down.

Summoning a lance of green energy, Ulquiorra hauled back to spear Ichigo but Ichigo's reactions were like lightning. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from attacking and squeezed. Ulquiorra cried out in pain as she felt the bones in her wrist break. "Gah!" Stabbing his sword into the dome beneath them, Ichigo reached for the remains of Ulquiorra's clothes away, leaving her just as nude as Ichigo.

Wrenching her wrist back from Ichigo's iron-grip, Ulquiorra took to the sky. She was thinking of using her Segunda Etapa but she wasn't sure if she wanted the other Espada to know, that and the necessary time it took to concentrate in order to release her power was a luxury Ichigo wasn't going to afford her.

Ulquiorra had put some distance between her and Ichigo and readied her lance again. This time she was sure she could get off a shot, provided that Ichigo didn't crush her other wrist. She took aim and hurled the lance at Ichigo. Sadly for her, the hollowfied soul reaper merely sidestepped and dodged it before disappearing from her sight. ' _What?! He can use Sonido?!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo suddenly stood there before her. "Get away!" Ulquiorra flapped her wings and tried to fly away, but again Ichigo was the faster of the two. Ulquiorra was taken by surprise when Ichigo sprang at her, digging his claws into her shoulders and wrapping his legs around her. "Get off me!" she shouted straight into his face, trying her best to break free. She tried to fire off a cero but Ichigo readied one of his own with his horns, giving off a clear message that if she tried to fight back, he'd blow her head off.

Feeling something brush against her womanhood, she looked down and her green eyes widened in shock. Ichigo's rock hard cock was pressing against her white lips. Apparently, her remark about handing him over to Grimmjow to get violated again had set him off, and now he was looking to even the score. "Wait!" Ulquiorra pleaded, feeling fear take hold of her as his grips around her shoulders and waist tightened. "No!"

But the hollowfied Ichigo would not listen. He'd said those exact words to the previous Espada and the only thing he got out of it was nightmares. Now, it was his turn to dish out the punishment.

Ulquiorra struggled to keep flying as she felt Ichigo enter her. "Ohhh!" she cried out, panting deeply. She knew that she had to keep herself in the air no matter what. The two were already very high above Los Noches and a fall from here would heavily injure them both; and she didn't want to give Ichigo the opportunity to pin her to the ground. Her hands wrapped around Ichigo's torso as she struggled to breath. Ichigo was way bigger than she'd previously thought and now he was inside her.

Ichigo let out a loud roar as he fucked the Espada. Now driven only by his base instincts, Ichigo reveled in the feel of the Espada's tight cunt. Ulquiorra was as tight as a virgin, letting Ichigo experience pure ecstasy as he fucked her midair.

"Ah! Oh!" went Ulquiorra with each thrust inside her. Every thrust inside her made the black sky turn white. Ichigo's latched-on position was causing him to rub against all of her sensitive spots. It became more and more difficult with each slid into her to maintain flight. "Ohhhhh!" she groaned, feeling things she'd never felt before. "I…I…"she threw her head back and screamed as she reached peak. "AHHHHH!"

Feeling Ulquiorra's pussy grip his cock in a hot and wet vice made the hollowfied Ichigo go even more berserk. Growling like the beast he'd become, Ichigo's thrusting started to become violent. Ulquiorra gasped as the head of Ichigo's manhood knocked at the door of her womb, her hands gripping Ichigo's long orange hair. As the Espada became locked in the throes of bliss, she noticed something at the back of her mind.

She'd stopped flapping her wings.

It was nothing less than a miracle that the two didn't plunge right through the dome's roof given how hard the impact was as they crashed. Thankfully for Ulquiorra, Ichigo took the brunt of the collision, sparing her most of the pain. But her blessings were cut short when she was suddenly rolled onto her back, her black wings, damaged by the fall, wrapped around the boy instinctively, enfolding the two in darkness. Though much of her vision was obscured by Ichigo orange hair Ulquiorra could see Ichigo's wounds heal from the crash, realizing that the worst of her ordeal had yet to come when she felt Ichigo pull out of her until only the head of his cock remained sheathed inside her.

"OHHHH! STOPPPP!" Ulquiorra screamed as Ichigo pounded her into the ground, drilling into her at a harsh speed. Her white tits bounced like water balloons as Ichigo held her still, growling into her ear as his hips slammed into her. She could feel his balls slap against her asshole and it only added to the massive pile of pleasure she was feeling. "No..." she groaned, feeling like she was about to cum again. ' _Not like this…not at the hands of some half-soul reaper….'_

Panting, Ulquiorra squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated with all her might. "Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa." She was pleased to feel Ichigo stop fucking her relentlessly as she transformed, her body becoming slimmer and her helmet disappearing and turning into bat ears, her hollow hole opening up. However, even though she'd became more considerably stronger, she was horrified when she realized something.

Ichigo was still balls deep inside her… and he still had her pinned. "What?" She struggled in vain to break free. Ichigo merely pinned her hands above her head and resumed pumping in and out of the Espada at bone-crushing speed. "This…isn't…possible!"

Apparently even with her massive power-up, she was still no match against the hollowfied Ichigo. Just as Ulquiorra had been unimpressed with Ichigo's transformation, the reverse held true. Disregarding her new form, Ichigo resumed his bestial fucking. "OH! AH! YES!" Ulquiorra groaned, her arms and legs wrapping around Ichigo's body as he continued to tame her. Ichigo pawed at her bouncing tits, squeezing them rather softly and making Ulquiorra's green and yellow eyes roll into the back of her head. "Mmmmmmh! OHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came once more, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock.

This time, feeling Ulquiorra tighten around him pushed Ichigo over the edge. Throwing his head back, Ichigo let out an ear-rending roar before releasing inside the Espada. Ulquiorra gasped as she felt a rush of wet heat enter her, her grip on Ichigo's shoulders and waist loosening.

She thought that maybe Ichigo was finished but she was mistaken. She was too relaxed from her massive climax to fight back when Ichigo grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up. Dragging her towards the nearest pillar, Ichigo pushed her up against it, raising her leg and entering her filled cunt once more.

' _He's too much! If I don't do something soon….'_ Steeling what was left of her strength, Ulquiorra grasped his shoulders and flapped her wings, taking to the sky with Ichigo attached to her. She struggled to control herself as she felt Ichigo's cock push against her womb but she held on, climbing higher and higher.

Ichigo did not know what she was up to, but he kept sliding in and out of her, holding onto her as she continued to fly. Because he was so focused on fucking the Espada he didn't see Ulquiorra haul back and make a fist. Her black fur-covered hand slammed into his mask, cracking it and causing him to lose his grip. Ulquiorra let out a lewd moan as Ichigo slipped out of her pussy, his white cum dripping from her gaping hole, and watched as he tumbled to the ground. She purposefully made sure she'd left the domain of Las Noches, making him fall even farther until he hit the desert.

Panting, the naked Espada watched as a huge eruption of sand replaced Ichigo's falling form. Flying down, Ulquiorra landed at the edge of the crater and looked down at the boy. She was surprised to see his hollow mask in pieces, the result of his near-fatal tumble. His hollowfied body quickly reverted back to his human/Soul Reaper form, leaving the naked Ichigo lying in the sands unconscious but whole once more. Sighing from her battle, Ulquiorra sealed her sword, standing there at the edge of the crater naked as Ichigo. Stepping into the impact crater, Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo up and took him back inside Las Noches, not stopping until she'd made it back to Aizen's room.

To her surprise, Lady Aizen was waiting for her when she opened the door, sitting down on the bed. "Well well…" the villainess said as she witnessed the naked Ulquiorra carrying an equally naked Ichigo. "I can see that your battle got a bit…personal."

If Ulquiorra had a sense of humor she would've thought that Aizen was mocking her. "I lost, Lady Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki bested me."

Aizen watched as she laid Ichigo next to her on the bed before speaking. "Oh? He bested you after one battle? It looks to me like you were the victor, Ulquiorra…."

Turning around, Ulquiorra walked out of the room. "No, Lady Aizen, I lost. He's Halibel's concern. I take my leave." And with that, Ulquiorra closed the door. Walking back to her quarters, Ulquiorra gave a rare shiver. "I do not want to go through anything like that ever again…."

 **Aizen POV**

Sitting back down, Aizen pulled the covers over Ichigo and then laid down next to the boy, her brown eyes looking at him curiously. "Hmm…six Espada's down, Ichigo… but I can see it, Ichigo." She ran a hand up Ichigo's chest, smirking as he slept on. "You're cracking. I wonder how much more….

…How much more until you completely shatter…."

To Be Continued  
Next Chapter: Interlude


	9. Interlude: Bathing with Beasts

Interlude: Ichigo bathing with Beasts  
IchigoXApacciXMilaRoseXSung-Sun

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Voyeur Aizen and Gin!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Aizen's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened his eyes, wondering what had happened. He remembered fighting Ulquiorra and being beaten then…darkness. Sitting up, Ichigo saw that he was back in his room. ' _No…'_ he shook the thought out of his head. ' _This is Aizen's room. I don't belong here with these psychopaths!'_ The second thing that he noticed was that he was naked. ' _What the hell happened when I was fighting?!'_

Turning his head, he saw that his captor, Aizen was sleeping peacefully beside him. Ichigo stared at the woman, unable to comprehend how she could just sleep with him right beside her. As he stared at the long-haired woman a thought occurred to him. Her she was, asleep…alone… _vulnerable._ Slowly he grabbed a pillow….

Aizen was caught unaware as Ichigo pushed the pillow down over her face, grabbing his wrists as Ichigo attempted to smother her. Ichigo continued the pressure for several minutes, trying to bear her raging spiritual pressure. Finally, after Ichigo thought she would never die, she became still. Ichigo sat there, his hands on the pillow, in complete shock. "I…I…did it? I killed her?"

Waiting a full minute, Ichigo removed the pillow. Aizen wasn't breathing. Shaking from what he'd done, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his ear to Aizen's chest, listening for a heartbeat. For a moment, there was nothing. And then…

 _Ba-Bump!_

A hand ran through Ichigo's hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I must admit, Ichigo, I didn't think you had it in you. Gin and I were starting to get the impression that you were becoming comfortable here. Color me impressed," Aizen said smirking. "But really, Ichigo, a pillow? Out of all the things you could've done you tried to smother me with a pillow?" Sitting up, Aizen pulled Ichigo against her, making him blush from the close contact as her face was inches from hers. "Using such a method to kill your enemy, that's rather sweet of you."

Ichigo gulped. He'd expected Aizen to be pissed at him trying to kill her, but she seemed pleased. A shiver ran down his spine when he got a look into her eyes, like she was trying to hypnotize him using her own beauty. "Please let go…."

Aizen smiled. It was so easy to make Ichigo uncomfortable. ' _You'd think he'd be used to being this close to a woman by now…'_ she thought amusingly. "As you wish."

Letting go of Ichigo, she watched as the boy scrambled to put distance between them. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

Aizen got up and opened the closet, pulling out a new white _shihakusho_ for Ichigo. "I don't know. But since Ulquiorra carried you in here, just as naked as you are, I can imagine several possibilities."

Ichigo frowned and stared at the floor as he got dressed. "I don't remember anything…."

"I'd imagine you wouldn't. I figured you would suffer memory loss if you hollowfied completely. Which reminds me…."

Ichigo was taken by surprise when Aizen suddenly appeared in front of him, snapping a black collar around his neck. Caught by a wave of dizziness, Ichigo was forced to grab the woman's front and hold on to her as he felt that dark surge that was constantly whispering into his ear die down. "What…what did you just do?"

"I applied a collar that will suppress your inner hollow. Now you can fight without worrying about him trying to take over."

Turning around, Aizen opened the door. "Now, come with me, Ichigo."

Looking around, Ichigo saw no sign of Zangetsu. "Hey, where's my zanpakuto?"

"Ulquiorra is retrieving it. You left it atop the dome."

"So…am I going to fight the number three Espada?"

Shaking her head, Aizen smiled as she turned down a small corridor that led to a room. "Not today. I figured you would want a nice reprieve from your battles with the Espada." Opening the door, Aizen stepped inside. Ichigo watched a cloud of steam slip out of the room and followed her inside. He was surprised to see a huge hot-spring. "Why, it's a bath of course. You haven't bathed in days, so I figured you could enjoy a simple bath." Walking to the edge of the spring, Aizen pulled on her sash.

Ichigo's face felt as hot as the water as the villainess stripped in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The brown-haired woman chuckled when she saw Ichigo's red face. "It's a bath, Ichigo. I want to bathe too. And besides," she smirked. "Shouldn't you be used to seeing a woman in all her glory by now?"

Ichigo scoffed. "I don't think half of your Espada even count as women…."

"Maybe. But what about them?" she gestured to the side. "I'm certain that they count as women, wouldn't you agree?"

Ichigo turned. Previously hidden by a cloud of steam were a trio of beautiful arrancar. Seeing their naked bodies made his face become flushed. "Who…who are they?" he asked, trying to hope that the tent in his pants wasn't obvious.

"They are Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun; Fraccion of the number three Espada, Tier Halibel." Apacci was a blue haired arrancar, with a horn fragment and heterochromia eyes. She grinned cockily at Ichigo when she saw his embarrassed face. Mila Rose reminded Ichigo of Yoruichi, with her dark skin and curvaceous, buxom body. Running a hand down her front, she licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's pictched tent. Sung-Sun was a slender, more elegant-looking woman, with olive green hair and a hair-clip like mask fragment. Her eyes locked with Ichigo's and he could feel her draw him in like a snake. "They're here to bathe you."

"BATHE ME?!" Ichigo glared at the woman. "I don't need help to take a bath!"

Sinking down into the hot water, Aizen smirked at the boy. "You're our guest of course, Ichigo. It would be terrible manners to just let you do this yourself after all your hard work." Turning to the Tres Bestia, Aizen gestured over to the boy. "Ladies, why don't you make Ichigo comfortable?"

The three beautiful women stood up at once, water dripping from their naked bodies. Walking over to Ichigo, Apacci and Sung-Sun stripped him of his clothes and took his hands and gently pulled him into the spring where he was suddenly confronted by Mila Rose, who wrapped her arms around his chest and sat down into the water, taking Ichigo with her. "Hello there, Ichigo," Mila said grinning. Ichigo could hear his heart thump as her huge melons pressed against his chest.

"Now now," Sung-Sun scolded when she saw Ichigo's embarrassed face. "No need to be shy, Ichigo. We're simply here to help you relax."

Grabbing a sponge, Apacci ran it up his back, her lips inches from his ear. "Yeah, what Sung-Sun said. Just relax, handsome!"

Ichigo felt paralyzed as Sung-Sun and Apacci ran sponges up and down his body, sensually teasing him. Mila Rose kept Ichigo pinned by sitting on his lap, running her hands through his orange hair as she shampooed his scalp. Ichigo took deep breaths, trying with every breath not to lose himself. Mila Rose's hands felt so good…and Apacci and Sung-Sun were taking every opportunity to touch him.

Feeling that he had been washed enough, Mila Rose wrapped her arms around him again, her forehead touching his, and pulled him under. Ichigo squirmed in her arms as he was surrounded by hot water, Mila pushing his head into her chest. Even worse, his throbbing manhood felt like it was going to explode any second, the result of another of Aizen's machinations….

Again, Aizen was toying with Ichigo, spiking the water with an aphrodisiac. While it had no effect on her, since she created it, it heavily affected Ichigo and the Tres Bestia by raising their libido. While the girls embraced the pleasuring heat, she could tell that Ichigo was fighting it, the water tainting his already sensitive skin. She watched as Ichigo was pulled up, his head resting in Mila Rose's chest. "See, Ichigo?" she said, sitting back against the edge of the spring, propping her head on her arm. "It's not so bad. But I can tell that you look like you want to do something particularly naughty," she said smirking. "If I know Halibel, she'll be considerate enough to forfeit her fight against anyone who resists the temptation to have their way with her subordinates."

Ichigo was coherent enough to understand Aizen's bargain: if he could keep himself from taking the sexy trio, he could skip his fight with their master and would be one step closer to getting out of here.

Easier said than done.

The ladies pulled Ichigo out of the water and sat him at the edge of the spring. As Apacci left his side and Mila Rose hopped out of the spring, Sung-Sun turned his head to face her. "Now then, just a few more places to clean… let's start with your mouth."

The girl's tiny pink lips pressed against Ichigo's, her snake-like tongue slipping inside Ichigo's. The boy knew he had to endure it, not even thinking about pushing her away but when her tongue slowly played with his own pink organ, Ichigo soon began to fight a one-sided battle. ' _Must...resist…Have to fight…Mmmmh….'_

He was taken by surprise, gasping into Sung-Sun's mouth, when two very large and very soft objects press against his back. Unable to break away from Sung-Sun's kiss, he felt Mila Rose breath into his ear. "Look at this, your back's all filthy. I'll have to use my special technique to scrub you clean…."

Ichigo's blood began to boil with want as Mila Rose dragged her tits up and down Ichigo's back, her hard nipples rubbing against his tanned skin. Sung-Sun swallowed the moans that came from Ichigo, running a hand through his orange hair. Ichigo didn't notice where Apacci was until he felt hands on his thighs. With the last of his strength, Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and saw the bluenette between his legs, stroking his throbbing cock. "What are you doing?" he asked, fighting with all his might to resist the urge to grab Apacci by the hair and shove his cock into her mouth.

"We told you, didn't we? We're here to clean you." Apacci stuck out her tongue and ran it along Ichigo's shaft, moaning into Ichigo's flesh at the taste. It didn't matter if there was a hint of soap in Ichigo's taste. To the drugged girl Ichigo tasted delicious. "I have to clean your cock!"

Sung-Sun pulled Ichigo into another kiss as Apacci sucked him off, taking him deep into her throat. The olive-haired girl's slender hand ran up Ichigo's chest, making him arch his back in pleasure. To add to Ichigo's torture, Mila Rose nibbled on his earlobe, her nails running across his stomach as she continued to push her breasts against him. ' _My head's going crazy…I want them so bad…'_ Ichigo thought, losing himself to the pleasure. His balls, already in the hands of Sung-Sun and Apacci who were both playing with his sac, began to tighten up, signaling his release.

Apacci sensed that Ichigo's release was imminent and pulled her mouth away from him, her hand jerking him off at Sonido speed. Realizing that Ichigo's mental control was crumbling, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose left Ichigo's side and joined Apacci, putting their faces right next to hers. Mila rose licked the head while Sung-Sun fondled his balls.

"Ah! HAHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo's willpower was destroyed as he released, spraying large shots of cum all over the Tres Bestia's faces. He didn't stop cumming until he thought he'd released every last drop of cum in his balls. The Tres Bestia sighed in unadulterated pleasure as they were given a massive bukkake. Sitting back against the edge of the spring, his cock throbbing madly despite the massive load it discharged, and watched as the girls eagerly licked their faces clean of his spunk, the three meeting together in a sinfully erotic three-way kiss. ' _I can't take it anymore! I want to fuck them! I NEED to fuck them!"_

Aizen watched, grinning from ear to ear, as Ichigo gave into temptation. Pulling Apacci up out of the water, the boy pushed her over to the edge of the spring and bent her over, grabbing hold of her tits before shoving his cock deep into her wet cunt. Sung-Sun took up position at Ichigo's back, muttering words on how big Ichigo was and how hard he was fucking her and Mila Rose sat back, fingering herself while imagining things to come. "Too bad, Ichigo," she taunted. "It looks like you'll be facing Halibel after all."

But Ichigo did not hear her, too busy fucking Apacci's brains out right in front of her. Smiling at the erotic scene, Aizen merely sat back and watched the show like it was her own private porno….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Monitoring Room  
Gin POV**

Aizen wasn't the only woman enjoying the show. In the darkness of the monitoring room was Gin, watching the scene with a hand in her pants, rubbing herself. Seeing Aizen just watching the scene made the woman frown.

"Geez, Cap'n Aizen, you're such a creeper…."

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo sacrificed to the shark


	10. Sacrificed to the Shark

Chapter 10: Ichigo Sacrificed to the Shark  
IchigoXHalibel

 **A.N.: I'm going to play fast and loose with Halibel's powers since every time I tried to write a fight between her and Ichigo, the fight scene from** _ **Apacci's Hunt**_ **springs to mind. Also, I'm crazy and it's what I do.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Warning: Lemon! Very Dub-Con!**

 _ **The Next Day  
**_ **Third Espada's Palace  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo snoozed peacefully, having a pleasant sleep with no dreams, a very nice reprieve from his endless nightmares. He enjoyed that black pit of slumber until he was jolted awake by a hand on his shoulder. "Wake up, Ichigo Kurosaki. I grow tired of waiting."

Opening his eyes slowly, Ichigo expected to see Aizen's face looking down at him, followed by a taunt or embarrassing remark. Instead, he was surprised to see a new woman looking at him. She had skin that had a creamy mocha complexion, coupled with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. As his eyes regained focus, he saw that her outfit left little to the imagination, showing off her toned stomach and the underside of her boobs while traveling up all the way past her mouth and nose. "Who are you?" Ichigo muttered, unable to get up due to some strange weight on his chest.

"Tier Halibel. I'm the number three Espada," Halibel addressed. "Lady Aizen has ordered us to fight today. Now if you don't mind, could you kindly get out of my fracción's bed?" she asked, her voice tainted with both amusement and scorn.

Looking around, Ichigo's face soon matched his namesake when he realized he was in bed with the Tres Bestia, the girls' naked bodies clinging to the boy while they slept. As Ichigo sat up and the cover fell from his chest, Ichigo's embarrassment grew when he saw the various assortment of scratch-marks, love-bites and hickeys the girls had given him. Halibel handed the boy his clothes as he got out of bed and watched as Ichigo scrambled to cover his shame.

Looking up, Sung-Sun reached for the boy, her fingers just touching his back. "Master Halibel…could we have one more hour with him?" she asked in a sultry tone. "We haven't had enough fun…."

Looking down at the olive-haired girl, Halibel merely shrugged. "You can have him back when I'm done with him, Sung-Sun." Ichigo bristled in anger at the woman, knowing that she was implying he'd lose when they haven't even fought.

"But Master, you always break the boys we play with…." Appaci groaned, slowly coming out of sleep.

"Don't worry, girls. Lady Aizen has given strict orders: I'm not to break him. But…" Ichigo gulped when she stared at him. "That doesn't mean I can't play rough…."

As the two left the room, Ichigo could hear Mila Rose speak up. "Bye bye, Ichigo. We'll be waiting, big boy…."

Ichigo followed her down the hall and up a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?" Ichigo asked curious. Normally he would fight the Espada in their palaces or in the desert surrounding them.

"The dome," Halibel answered.

"Again? Why?"

"Ulquiorra didn't tell you? Lady Aizen has given the Espada two iron-clad rules that we must follow. We are not allowed to do two things while under the dome of Las Noches. The first is our Gran Rey Cero, though I know Grimmjow's broken that rule during your battle with her. The second is that any Espada of the rank of four and below cannot release their resurrección; otherwise we would be liable to completely destroy Las Noches. That and you left your Zangetsu up on the dome."

"Oh…."

Opening a hatch, Halibel walked out onto the top of the dome. Ichigo looked around and he was shocked when he saw the large cracks in the roof, along with the crater. Spotting Zangetsu, back in its Shikai state, Ichigo walked over to it and picked it up. "So I fight you now, correct?"

Halibel nodded. "Yes. Since you couldn't keep it in your pants, you have to fight me before moving on." Ichigo blushed when he realized that he couldn't stop himself from giving into temptation and that he completely brought this on himself. "I'm not mad, Ichigo," Halibel said when she saw the embarrassed look on his face. "My girls seem quite fond of you. But to be frank, I don't even know why you're fighting anymore."

Ichigo's embarrassment morphed into anger. "Are you nuts?! Of course I fight! I want to go home! I want to go back to my friends and family!"

Silence seemed to echo across Hueco Mundo as Halibel just stared at him. "Your…friends, you say? Tell me, do you know how long you've been here, Ichigo?" Halibel asked.

Confusion was all over Ichigo's face. "No? It's impossible to count the days here."

"Well for you maybe, but to us arrancar we do know how to tell the passage of time." She held up four fingers, her eyes boring into the boy. "Four months. That's how long you've been here."

Ichigo suddenly felt numb, his grip on Zangetsu loosening. " _FOUR MONTHS?!_ "

"That's right, Ichigo. You've been here for four months. And in all that time, none of your friends have come to rescue you. They must know by now that you've been kidnapped by us, and yet, not one of them has arrived to your aid." She folded her arms and looked at the boy with pity. "How sad considering if we'd kidnapped one of your friends, you would've rushed here come hell or high water." She unfolded her arms and reached for her sword. "So now you know. I'll ask you this, Ichigo: Do you still wish to keep fighting? You could surrender to Lady Aizen, you know, and put a stop to all of this."

Standing there, the boy felt cold, like an artic breeze had hit him. ' _Is she telling the truth? Have I really been here that long? Have my friends abandoned me after all I've done?'_ Suddenly Ichigo felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, like suddenly this gauntlet was too much to bear. ' _I'm so tired of this hell….'_

Halibel was somewhat expecting Ichigo to give in to despair then and there. She was pleased to see, however, Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tighten and the fire light back up in his eyes. "That's much better. I hardly like to fight someone when the only emotion I feel is pity."

Ichigo tensed up as she drew her sword; a short, hollow short-sword drawn from a pink sheath. Remembering all the times he'd been brutalized in both body and soul by the Espadas, Ichigo found his strength again. His sword clashed with Halibel's as they began to fight, blue and yellow spiritual pressures clashing like fire and water.

The third Espada was impressed with Ichigo's skill. The battle against the previous Espada, unless you exclude Ulquiorra for obvious reasons, had honed his skills and his swordsmanship had improved. She could see why Aizen was so interested in the boy. But as she pushed him back she noticed that his attacks didn't have much force behind them despite his skill. "What's the matter? Giving up already?" she taunted. Hauling back, Halibel radiated spirit energy as her sword glowed bright yellow. "Ola Azul!"

Ichigo dodged the yellow projectile and slid down the white stone roof, hoping to come up with a strategy. But what Halibel had said earlier had really got to him and his mind was still reeling from the revelations as well as the memories of the horrors that he'd endured. "Shut up…" he murmured, jumping into the air and chopping at her. Even as he cut and slashed at her, his thoughts were adrift. ' _It's a trick! She has to be lying! My friends wouldn't just abandon me here!'_ he told himself repeatedly. But the words felt hollow and a part of him knew that the woman was telling him the truth. He became even more frustrated when Halibel blocked his attacks again and again.

Halibel frowned. It was obvious from Ichigo's fluctuating spiritual pressure that the boy was in an agitated state. Letting go of her sword with one hand, Halibel reached out and caught Zangetsu; her hierro was strong enough to withstand the blow since Ichigo's spiritual pressure dropped suddenly. "What's the matter? You seem to be busy rattling around your thoughts rather than focusing on me. Should we just skip the fight and I just drag you back to my fracción's bed already?" she taunted. Beating Ichigo like this meant nothing. She wanted to crush him when he was at his best. THEN she could take her prize without feeling revulsion at herself.

"Shut…up! SHUT! UP!" Ichigo screamed into her face. "Ban…Kai!" he shouted, engulfed in a whirl of black and red spiritual pressure. Halibel was surprised by the ferociousness of his spirt energy; she guessed she really pissed him off.

Unlike before Ichigo didn't wait to showcase his Bankai. Halibel managed to move her face out of the way but only barely, the black blade grazing her cheek. "Guh!" Suddenly she was the one on the defensive, fending off Ichigo's angry strikes. She jumped up into the air and fired another Ola Azul at the boy, who promptly batted it away like a baseball. She began to feel a sense of alarm as Ichigo's blade pulsed madly. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs, firing off a massive black and red attack.

Ichigo watched as his enemy was engulfed in the attack, disappearing in a huge explosion. Ichigo panted from his vented rage as he stood there on the dome's roof and waited, knowing that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

He knew that Halibel was still alive but even he was surprised when she emerged from the cloud of smoke. Ichigo's attack had done serious damage, a long scar going up her side, tearing through her white jacket. Ichigo saw that her mask fragment covered her Rangiku-sized jugs and covered her mouth.

Well…it used to. Ichigo's attack sliced through her hierro-enhanced skin, destroying part of her mask fragment, revealing her full luscious lips. Despite bleeding profusely, Halibel looked at him impressed. "Now that's more like it, Ichigo. Since I now have your undivided attention…" she gripped her sword and held it pointing down. "I don't have to hold back. Hunt: Tiburón!"

Halibel was engulfed in a torrent of water that appeared in the shape of heart before swallowing her whole. Unleashing her full power, Halibel cut through the watery cocoon with a massive white broadsword, looking down at Ichigo in her resurreción. It was strange for Ichigo to look at the beautiful woman. Every other Espada up until now had transformed into monstrous creatures but Halibel looked like she'd simply changed her clothes. The first thing Ichigo had noticed was that the large wound he'd inflicted had healed, a tiny thin scar running from her belly to her chin was all that remained of Ichigo's attack. Her hollow fragment had thinned, barely covering her mocha-skinned jugs and she wore a small bone miniskirt along with knee-high white boots and gloves. "Surprised?" Halibel asked, amused at Ichigo's reaction. "What? Not every Espada has a grotesque transformation."

Ichigo frowned. "Well it's a nice change of pace…."

Chuckling, Halibel held up her sword. "I suspect that it won't be nice for you. Not for long…."

This time Ichigo was on the defensive as Halibel attacked him. His enhanced speed counted for little against her overwhelming power, especially since the size of her weapon jarred him every time they clashed. Jumping up into the air, Ichigo launched another black Getsuga Tensho at the woman. Smiling, Halibel pointed her sword at the oncoming attack and concentrated, letting a tunnel of water engulf her sword. "La Gota!"

The bullet of water hit the Getsuga Tensho and caused it to explode, obscuring Ichigo's vision. "Water?" Ichigo said aloud when he felt water droplets hit him.

Halibel's voice came from above him. "That's correct, Ichigo. I can manipulate water. But you have bigger worries." Ichigo looked up and paled….

A massive current of water swirled at Halibel's command. Holding her sword, Halibel smiled cheekily at the stunned Ichigo. "Let's see how you handle this. Cascada!"

She watched as Ichigo was bombarded by the massive water attack, wondering to herself if maybe she went too far. She sonidoed down to the roof and saw Ichigo lying in the middle of a small crater, soaked to the bone and bleeding in several places. ' _Perfect…'_ she thought with a smirk.

Trying to take gulps of air, Ichigo climbed out of the small crater. He struggled to get onto his knees and stabbed his sword into the ground, every bone in his body aching in pain. Coughing up water, he glared at the woman. "Damn you…" he muttered.

"Well well," Halibel said. "You fired off a Getsuga Tensho at the very last second to buffer the attack. You get credit for thinking on your feet, Ichigo, but it's over."

Ichigo struggled to his feet and glared at the woman. "Not yet…I'm not done yet!"

Halibel pointed her sword at her opponent and smiled. "Oh yes it is…."

Unknown to Ichigo, Halibel's water began to slip into Ichigo's wounds. The cold water mixed with his blood, diffusing at his heart and spreading throughout his entire body….

Ichigo was about to bring his arm up to fire off another Getsuga Tensho when he felt a sudden burst of cold. It was like somebody had gone and turned his blood into ice. "What? I…" he looked down and saw that his veins in his arm had darkened, "What'd you do to me?"

Halibel smirked. "You don't remember? I control water, Ichigo. And most of your body is made up of water, starting with your blood. When I attacked you, my water filtered into your bloodstream and spread throughout your entire body. Now you belong to me." Halibel stabbed her sword into the ground and smirked. She made a gesture with her hand and Ichigo released his hold on Tensa Zangetsu. "Like I said: it's over, Ichigo."

Suddenly flashbacks of Zommari hit him and he shivered as the woman walked over to him. "Now then…what to do with you…." Halibel mused. She didn't like to just push the boy over and ride him. That was something Grimmjow or Nnoitora would do. No…Lady Aizen wanted the boy to slowly break, to give in to them and while it looked like he was well on his way to breaking, Halibel decided he could use another push.

Taking off one of her gloves, Halibel gently caressed Ichigo's cheek, her face leaning close. Ichigo gulped when he saw the hungry gaze in her emerald eyes. "Well, Ichigo? Why don't you show me just why my fraccion like you so much?" Her bare hand slipped through Ichigo's black jacket and the boy felt how warm her hand felt against his cold skin. "Well?" she asked, her lips just inches from Ichigo's.

Ichigo's heart was pounding from the intimate closeness. Part of him wanted to just accept the fact that he'd lost and take his very sexy punishment but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't give in. ' _No…it's what she wants. It's what Aizen wants….'_ "No…" he muttered, barely audible.

Still smiling, Halibel moved away from Ichigo. "Judging from the way you said that, I don't think you really mean it. Why don't I make you more truthful…."

Standing just feet away from Ichigo, Halibel slowly removed her other glove before turning her attention to her boots. She licked her lips sinfully as Ichigo watched her sensually pull them off, wigging her toes in front of him before grasping her miniskirt.

Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from Halibel as she pulled the white garment down her smooth, toned legs, showing him her pussy. "Like what you see, little boy?" Halibel smirked as she cupped one of her breasts, sinking her fingers into her soft melon. "Wouldn't you like to just bend me over and take me right now?"

Sweat poured down Ichigo's body despite the ice-cold control over him and Ichigo could feel his lower half begin to stand at attention at the sight of the gorgeous woman. With what little control he had left he shook his head. "No…."

"A shame. I was hoping that you would take me and make me your own. I guess I'll have to pleasure myself then…." Sitting down in front of Ichigo, Halibel spread her legs and let her hand travel down her front, teasing the boy by circling her breasts and stomach, then slowly running up her smooth thigh. As her finger traced her lips, Halibel licked her lips. "Ahhh…" she moaned, getting wet. Slipping a finger inside, Halibel threw her head back and sighed in pure pleasure as the digit moved in and out of her. "Ooooh, that's nice…." Ichigo watched as she slid another finger in. "Mmmmh, my pussy's so wet…" she opened an eye and saw the look on Ichigo's face and smiled seductively. "Wouldn't you agree, Ichigo?"

Ichigo had to bite his tongue as he remained rooted to the spot. He watched as Halibel continued to play with herself right in front of him. She was so close…and yet so far away…. Every moan that came out of Ichigo threatened to destroy his reason. He scrunched his eyes shut but it made her moans seem even louder. "Oh no, Ichigo. Look at me," Halibel ordered. When Ichigo refused, she held up her hand and made a flicking gesture. "Look at me."

Ichigo's eyes were forced open and he watched as Halibel slid a third finger inside her. Her free hand traveled down her front until it reached her clit, rubbing her sensitive nub quickly. "Mmmmh!" Halibel arched her back as she pumped her fingers in and out; loving that dirty feeling she was getting from masturbating in front of somebody out in the open like this.

"It's not enough…" Halibel whined, her left hand stopping its rubbing on her clit and traveling downwards. "I need more..." She looked back up at Ichigo and saw his pitched tent and licked her lips. "Ichigo, won't you give me more?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth as he shook his head, wanting nothing more than to take this woman but knew he had to remain strong. "No…."

"Ahhhh…." Halibel groaned as her left hand traveled to her asshole, slipping a finger into her backdoor. "Mmmmmh! Ohhhhh!" The third Espada arched her back as she felt her orgasm coming. "Ah! Ahhhhhhh!" Ichigo watched as her pussy gushed all over the ground, her fingers leaving her cunt as she came. Sitting up, Halibel licked her hand clean and smiled at Ichigo. "Ichigo…" she held up a hand and stretched her fingers out. "Take off your clothes. It's obvious you want to."

Ichigo could not stop his own body as Halibel forced him to strip. Halibel licked her lips as Ichigo's top was taken off, revealing his toned, muscular chest. As his hands went to his _obi_ , Halibel reached out and helped him tug it off, Ichigo's cock bobbing as it was released from its confines. "Well look at this," Halibel said. Ichigo bit his tongue to suppress a moan as she ran a finger up the underside of his shaft. "You look like you're about to burst. But a man like you wouldn't be satisfied with my hands or mouth, I think…."

Lying down, Halibel brought her foot up and pressed it up against Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo gasped as the softness of her foot met his throbbing cock. Finally, to Halibel's satisfaction, Ichigo let out a moan. "So you ARE enjoying this," Halibel said, amused at the boy's expression. She continued to rub her foot against Ichigo's cock for several minutes before taking her other foot and running it up Ichigo's leg, teasing the boy further.

Ichigo's eyes widened as her feet enclosed around his cock, gently working him with their soft touch. "Ahhhh…" Ichigo moaned, feeling bliss. He'd never been given a footjob before; he'd no way of knowing it would feel this good.

One of her feet left Ichigo's cock to push against his balls, her delicate toes gently massaging his sac. "Ichigo," Halibel moaned, knowing that the boy was close. "If you want to cum, you need only ask," she said, knowing that the boy was in the palm of her hand.

Unable to fight back anymore, Ichigo nodded. "Yes…" he begged, wanting nothing more than to release. "Please let me cum." He no longer cared if he begged. All he wanted to do at that moment was to finally be free of the pent-up feeling that had been gnawing at him ever since she stripped.

"Good boy," Halibel grinned as she once again wrapped both feet around Ichigo's cock, stroking him hard until he threw his head back. Halibel sighed in pleasure as hot cum shot out of Ichigo's cock, staining her skin with white. "Mmmmh…" the Espada purred as she licked up the cum off her breasts. "You taste good, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched Halibel as she licked his spunk off her body. He hoped that she had had enough. She'd hijacked his body and made him beg like a dog; wasn't that more than enough of a victory?

The answer: No. No it wasn't.

Looking up, Halibel saw that Ichigo's manhood had gone limp. Holding her hand up again, the Espada commanded Ichigo's blood back into his dick. Ichigo look down when he felt his cock swell up again. "What?" he gasped amazed.

"I'm far from finished, Ichigo." Halibel stood up and faced Ichigo in all her glory, walking up to him. Ichigo hissed as her breasts pushed against his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, Ichigo. You want me, don't you?"

"…Yes.…" Ichigo whispered, giving in to temptation once again.

The cold air of Hueco Mundo became much hotter as Halibel pushed Ichigo to the ground, smashing her lips against his. She let go of her control over Ichigo's body; she didn't need it anymore. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her, feeling her smooth, warm body as he made out with her. He tried to roll over so he would be on top but Halibel grabbed his wrists and put them above his head. "Now who said you could take the lead. You lost, little boy, so I'll be the one in control." She leaned up and straddled his chest, reaching behind her to grip his cock. She smiled seductively as she wrapped her hand around him. "Mmmh, you're a big boy, I'll give you that."

Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest, she raised her hips and lowered herself, pushing her cunt down onto Ichigo's cock, spearing herself. "Ahhhh…" she moaned as she took Ichigo inch by inch, sinking down until she reached the base of Ichigo's cock. "Ohhhh…so big!" Leaning down she kissed Ichigo lightly as she raised her hips, riding the defeated boy.

Ichigo's hand cupped her round ass, digging his fingers into her luscious booty as he felt her pussy wrap around his cock, her breasts pushing against his chest. Halibel's tongue slipped into Ichigo's mouth, teasing his own tongue as she moaned lewdly into his lips. She drove her hips down harder and harder, wanting to enjoy this to the fullest. Letting go of her ass, Ichigo's hands crawled up her back until they cupped her breasts, squeezing the huge puppies. As the kiss was broken between them, a string of saliva still connecting the two, Halibel looked down at Ichigo and her hands joined his. "You like my breasts, don't you, Ichigo?"

"Yes…"Ichigo moaned, bucking up into the woman, already given into his desires.

Sitting up, Halibel pulled Ichigo up until his head was pressed into her bosom. "Go ahead, Ichigo, make me feel good," she ordered. Though her nipples were covered by her mask fragment it didn't stop Ichigo from indulging in her breasts, the boy burying his face into her cleavage and licking her dark-skinned melons. Halibel bounced in his lap faster and faster as she felt her chest be doted on by the boy. "Ohhh!" Halibel threw her head back as she felt Ichigo bottom out her cunt. "So big! My pussy feels so good!" Ichigo responded by cupping her ass again and nibbling on her breasts, tasting her sweaty flesh. Halibel could feel that bubble inside her begin to pop and she arched her back as she closed her eyes.

"Mmmmmmmmh!" Halibel moaned as she came, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock. "So good! Ohhhhhh…." Asserting her control over Ichigo's body again, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head, pushing his face into her bosom. "Cum! Cum inside me!" she ordered.

Ichigo didn't really need the order; he was already close thanks to her tightening pussy. He let out a groan into her bosom as he released inside her. Halibel rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt her pussy be filled with Ichigo's hot jizz. Pulling his head out of her chest, Halibel slammed her lips against his again as she felt her lower half melt from the heat of his cum.

As they came down, Ichigo lay on the ground completely spent. He only noticed Halibel getting off of him when he no longer felt her tight cunt around his cock. Halibel snapped him out of his daze when she grabbed him by the hair. "Yow!" Ichigo cried out as he was dragged towards the exit back into Las Noches. "What are you doing?"

"I made a promise to Sung-Sun, didn't I?" Halibel said as she sealed her resurreción, her mask fragment back to normal. "I've had my fun for today, so I'll let my fracción have some fun with you until tomorrow. Then you're mine to play with again…."

Ichigo merely groaned in pain as she dragged him back into Las Noches, his torment far from over….

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo, Isolated and Alone

 **A.N.: I want to give credit to Natsu is Awesome for giving the suggestion for the whole "Blood Control" idea. Kudos, N.I.A.!**


	11. Isolated and Alone

Chapter 11: Ichigo, Alone and Isolated  
IchigoXFemStark

 **A.N.: For those of you wondering, no there will be no FemBarragan. That's my final decision on the matter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Days Later….  
**_ **Aizen's Bedroom  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo shambled into the bedroom, soaked to the bone. He'd finally managed to defeat Halibel, after days of enduring her seduction and her subordinates playing. However, the final battle had taken its toll on Ichigo and he was exhausted well beyond his years. Dripping all over the floor, Ichigo removed his wet clothes and tossed them to the side. He was grateful that Aizen wasn't here to see him like this. ' _What does she even care? It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before….'_ Ichigo immediately shook the thought from his head. ' _I've been here too long. I've grown used to that evil woman.'_

Collapsing onto the bed, Ichigo let go of that one thread that kept him conscious, falling into the dark pit of sleep….

 _Ichigo looked around and saw that he was standing in a sea of black, a white spotlight shining down on him. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there?"_

 _Suddenly he became face to face with…Rukia? "Rukia!" Ichigo smiled at seeing a friend after spending what felt like an eternity in hell. "It's me! I'm so glad to see you…" his voice trailed off when Rukia moved away when he reached for her._

 _"How could you, Ichigo?!" Rukia said with a look of disgust on her face. "How could you agree to let those monsters have their way with you?"_

 _"What?" Ichigo gaped at his friend. "I didn't agree to be violated! I've been trying to fight my way out of here! I hate this place! I hate Aizen and I hate the Espadas!" he shouted, hurt by his friends words._

 _"Then explain that!" Rukia screamed, pointing behind him. Ichigo turned around and his face paled…._

 _It was like a collage of sex. Ichigo watched as scenes played out in rapid succession from his numerous battles. He saw himself kissing the faux-female Aaroniero while locked in her embrace, his lower half devoured by her resurrección. He saw having himself fucking one of his clones' doggy style, and in another he saw him and Nnoitora grinding against each other in lustful passion. He saw himself in bed with the Tres Bestia, a look of content on his face as the girls snuggled around him and then he saw him and Halibel passionately fucking on top of the dome. "That doesn't look like you weren't enjoying it!" Rukia roared. "You liked it! You loved it! You enjoyed giving in to these monsters!"_

 _"No!" Ichigo pleaded, wishing that the images would go away. They started to swirl all around him, as if reinforcing the fact that he couldn't escape what he had done. Looking at Rukia, he soon began to feel hatred and rage boil up. "You abandoned me here! You left me to this hell after I risked life and limb to save your life!"_

 _Rukia scowled at the boy and her violet eyes had nothing but venom in there. "You risked everything to save a friend. I won't risk anything to save a whore." Ichigo watched with tears running down his face as Rukia turned around and walked away, slipping into the darkness._

 _Ichigo reached for her, wanting to tell her how sorry he was, only to grab at nothing. "Come back! Rukia! Come back! COME BACK!"_

"-Come back!" Ichigo screamed, waking up. Panting, he realized that it had all been just a dream. Still, the words that Rukia had said marred his soul. ' _Is that what I am now? Am I just Aizen's whore?'_ "Rukia…" he said as his eyes watered in despair.

A voice on his right made him jump. "Hey, could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep…."

Looking to his side, Ichigo was only a little shocked to see a strange woman in bed with him. He almost thought she was Aizen but realized it was an arrancar. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked, pulling the covers away to cover himself, only to realize that the arrancar was naked. "Why are you naked?" he asked, seething. ' _I can't even get a nights rest!'_

The arrancar opened a pale blue eye and looked at Ichigo annoyed. She had dark brown hair but she could almost pass for a human were it not for the jawbone fragment around her neck. "I'm Coyote Stark, Espada number one," she grumbled before putting her face back into the pillow. "Lady Aizen wanted me to fight you tomorrow but my fracción, Lilynette, wouldn't stop bugging me. So I figured I'd crash here for the night and get some shut-eye."

Ichigo blinked. _'THIS is the strongest Espada? She looks as harmless as Hanataro!'_ But suddenly it dawned on Ichigo. "Hey wait! I only defeated Halibel, the third strongest Espada. Don't I have to fight your number two before fighting you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Our number two, Barragan, is too busy to fight you. Right now Barragan's far away from Las Noches, trying to find suitable arrancars to bring into our army. So Lady Aizen has ordered you to fight me next. She said if you defeated me, then there's no need to fight Barragan."

"Oh…" Ichigo said, glad that he had to fight one less person. Noticing the Espada's naked body, Ichigo frowned. "Why are you naked?" he asked, figuring this was another trick to seduce him.

"I always sleep naked," Stark grumbled, curling into a ball from the lack of cover. "And what's the problem? You're naked too," she pointed out. Rolling onto her back, Stark looked at the boy up and down appraising him.

Ichigo didn't like that look in her eye but decided that this Espada wasn't a total bitch like the rest of her kind. "Fine. You can spend the night here." He lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them. ' _Naked and in bed with a woman I barely know. Thank god Dad's not here to see this….'_

Ichigo lay on his side and tried to fall back asleep, still exhausted from his fight with Halibel. He was close to falling asleep again when he felt arms wrap around him, Stark's breath on his neck. Ichigo realized that the woman was cuddling with him and he blushed from the intimate contact. "Stop that…" he said. He didn't know what this woman was capable of so he didn't really want to piss her off.

"Mmmmh…" Stark moaned, nuzzling his neck. "Don't want to…" Stark pressed her naked body against Ichigo's. "Ichigo…I'm lonely…" she said, hugging Ichigo like he was a teddy bear. "You're strong. I respect that." She continued to nuzzle Ichigo's neck as she talked. "How about it, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear. "Why don't you make me feel less lonely for one night? I'll tell Lady Aizen that you defeated me tomorrow. Sound good?"

Lying there with the Espada cuddling against him, Ichigo had to admit it was a very tempting offer. He remembered his dream of Rukia angrily accusing him of enjoying being the Espada's plaything, but… he had to get out of here, before he lost the rest of his sanity. So if this helped him get one step closer to leaving Hueco Mundo then was it so wrong to take the offer? He knew that he was beat to hell and that if he had to fight the woman in the morning he would surely lose, delaying his escape by another day. In the end, Ichigo swallowed his pride and turned around, facing the naked Espada. "Ok…"

It was a first for Ichigo as Stark pressed her lips against his. Her kiss wasn't the lustful-driven ones that he'd had with the other Espada or the Tres Bestia. Rather, it was slow and soft, making Ichigo's guard drop from the tender action. His arms wrapped around Starks waist as she slid her hands around his chest, the two tenderly feeling each other's bodies. This was so different for Ichigo. After all his experiences getting manipulated, violated and brutalized, this almost felt normal.

Rolling around on the bed, Ichigo found himself on top of Stark, his hands cupping her breasts. "Oh yes…" Stark moaned as she arched her back, running her fingers across Ichigo's naked back. Ichigo molded her soft puppies in his hands, enjoying the soft feel of them. "Don't…" Stark groaned when Ichigo's thumbs swiped her nipples. "My breasts are too sensitive…."

"Heh, well ok then." Ichigo kissed her again before working his way down, planting light kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. Stark clawed at the bedsheets as Ichigo took one of her pink nipples into his mouth, suckling on her like a baby. "Mmmh…" Ichigo moaned, finding that he liked it when he was in control for once and not the other way around. He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same tender treatment while his hands went to work. One hand went to her breast, pinching her wet pink nipple as he suckled on the other one while his other hand creeped around behind her to cup her ass. Stark let go of the bedsheets to run her hands through Ichigo's orange hair, massaging his scalp as Ichigo continued to pleasure her. The Espada arched her back and saw stars when Ichigo bit down on her nipple. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Stark shouted, cumming right on Ichigo's waist. Ichigo couldn't believe how easy it was to make Stark cum. ' _Wow, I guess she really is sensitive, huh?'_

"Ohhhh…" Stark spread her legs and pulled Ichigo on top of her. "C'mon, put it in me like this, Ichigo." She felt amazing right now and she wanted the boy to give her more.

Stark was so wet that Ichigo slipped inside with ease, pushing into the strongest Espada and stretching her walls. "So tight…" Ichigo gasped. ' _She's so tight around me! When was the last time she'd gotten laid?'_ As Ichigo bottomed out her cunt, Stark wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo, digging her heels into his back. "Stark…" he moaned, his hypersensitive body responding to the woman's pussy. Her breasts pushed against his chest, making it tingle as her nipples rubbed against his sweaty skin.

"Kiss me, Ichigo…" Stark said. Ichigo complied, lightly pressing his lips with hers. Stark deepened the kiss, bucking her hips as her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring the depths of his mouth. Ichigo slowly started to drive his cock in and out of Stark. The kiss between them became sloppy as Ichigo slammed in and out of Stark's pussy, the woman gasping and moaning into his mouth with every thrust. Ichigo lost himself in his emotions as he fucked the Espada. This felt so normal that it felt almost bizarre.

The bed creaked every time Ichigo slid inside Stark, her pussy gripping him like warm velvet. "Ah! Stark!" Ichigo moaned as he closed his eyes. Stark had broken the kiss to lick Ichigo's neck her hands exploring his tanned back as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into her. Burying her face into Ichigo's shoulder, Stark closed her eyes as she felt her body heat up again, her mind blanking out. "Cumming…" she groaned, holding Ichigo tight.

Ichigo lay on top of Stark, balls deep inside of the Espada, as she climaxed around his cock. Thankfully Ichigo had enough experience to not blow his load then and there as her insanely tight pussy clamped down on him. He held her still as she shook like a leaf. ' _For the toughest Espada, she's rather frail…'_ he noted. He figured that she must have some special power; otherwise Aizen wouldn't have bothered making her the top Espada.

Pulling out of Stark for a moment, Ichigo lay on his side next to her and spooned the woman. Raising her leg up, Ichigo slid back into her tight cavern, fucking her at a deeper angle. "Ah! Oh!" Stark moaned. "Yes…right there…." Ichigo's hand snaked beneath her to grip her breasts, squeezing her sensitive boob. "Ohhhhh…."

Ichigo's body poured sweat as they continued to fuck on the bed. Keeping her leg elevated, Ichigo reached down and rubbed the woman's clit, making her pussy become even tighter around him. Ichigo closed his eyes and sped up his pace as he felt his balls tighten up. "Stark! Gonna cum!" he groaned, his hips a blur as he pumped in and out of the Espada.

Stark turned her head and kissed him lightly. "Inside…" she whispered. As Ichigo came Stark devoured his moan with another kiss, climaxing a third time together with Ichigo as the boy creampied her. "Mmmmmh!"

The room became quiet as the two came down, Ichigo buried deep inside Stark's womanhood. Pulling out, Ichigo lay back against the pillow and panted, now even more exhausted than before. He felt a little revulsion at himself for easily giving into temptation again, but assured himself that this was just to get one step closer to going home. That and at least it was on his terms rather than Stark dragging him away like the others did to have their way with him.

Speaking of which, Ichigo noticed a lack of sound from the Espada. Looking over, Ichigo deadpanned when he saw that Stark had actually fallen asleep right after cumming, having been satisfied in full. ' _In any other circumstance…I might actually be offended…'_ Ichigo mused before deciding that he needed to get more rest. Pulling the covers over them, Ichigo closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, his thoughts of home and those he wanted to desperately returned to. As he began to slip into unconsciousness, the dream Rukia's words chiseled into his heart….

" _You enjoyed giving in to these monsters…."_

To Be Continued  
Next Chapter: Vs. Lilynette


	12. Interlude: Vs Lilynette

Chapter 12  
Interlude: Vs. Lilynette

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Las Noches Desert**

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" Lilynette roared, bringing her falchion down onto Ichigo's blade again and again. After finding out that Stark had so easily given up the fight against Ichigo, Lilynette demanded that Ichigo fight her next, stating that she was one half of the number one Espada and that he had to beat both halves to move on with the challenge.

Ichigo merely stood there, holding his sword up to block her continuous strike and grumbled. He didn't want to hit a kid but she wasn't letting up at all. ' _This is going to take all day….'_

 _"_ AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!-"

To be continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo, Blind and Deaf


	13. Blind and Deaf

Chapter 13: Ichigo, Blind and Deaf  
IchigoXFemTosen

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
WARNING: Lemon! Dub-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Las Noches  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo followed Aizen as she led him to Tosen's training chambers. True to her word, Stark had told her master that Ichigo had bested her, although he did had to deal with her scrappy other half, Lilynette. Ichigo didn't really fight her; he really just stood there and waited until she tired herself out. ' _Just two more…two more and then I'm done…"_ Ichigo thought as he followed Aizen. Still, he wondered if Aizen was being truthful about just letting him go after defeating everyone….

As if she could sense Ichigo's thoughts, Aizen turned her head slightly and she looked at Ichigo, her brown eyes looking at him curiously. "Penny for your thoughts, Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo scowled. He didn't want to answer the woman and get into another verbal duel with her; he had a losing streak a mile long when it came to their chats. It sickened him to think just how much the woman knew him and what to say to get his goat. "I just…" he tried to choose his words carefully. "I just want to get this done so I can go home…" he said glumly. He missed everyone. He missed his father, his sisters, his classmates, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad. "Aizen…exactly how long have I been here?"

Aizen slowed her pace and let Ichigo walk beside her before answering. "Since I've brought you here, Ichigo, it's been four months, two weeks, six days and counting." She eyed Ichigo and opened her senses, noticing how Ichigo's spiritual pressure was wavering. "Why the long face, Ichigo? You're almost home free. Or is it…" As Ichigo was expecting, Aizen's face turned to the mask of amusement, a look he was seeing more and more. "…That you've come to be content here?"

"NEVER!" Ichigo roared at her.

' _It's always so easy to get him riled up….'_ Aizen kept walking down the hallway and continued talking. "Halibel was telling you the truth, Ichigo. You've been here for a quarter of a year and nobody has come to your aid. I wonder what that says about your friends…."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo let the woman ramble. "Are you REALLY going to just let me go after I beat Tosen and Gin?"

"We had a deal, Ichigo. If you hold up your end, then I'll allow you to leave. But before we continue any farther, I have a question for you…." Aizen stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Ichigo dead in the eye, her amused face turning stern. "When you leave and return home, what exactly are you going to tell your friends?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the woman. "That you kidnapped me and forced me into this stupid gauntlet! What else am I going to tell them?"

Aizen's eyebrow rose, making Ichigo's hair stand up on end. ' _How in the hell did Rukia and the other captains not take one look at her and go "Yep, she's evil"? Or was it the glasses?"_

 _"_ Oh? You were kidnapped by the enemy, forced into combat against my top arrancars and my left and right hands, became significantly stronger and then was released without so much as a peep from me, having bested most of my army? And to top it all off, you're wearing our uniform? I must admit, Ichigo, that's quite the tale…." Smiling she restarted walking to Tosen's chambers. "I'm interested in how you'll explain that to the captains. Or maybe they might pity you from your experiences, once you've explained to them exactly how many times you were defeated and the various ways you were laid low, since you're obviously going to have to tell them everything or run the risk of them thinking you'd been brainwashed…."

Ichigo's blood ran cold as he stood rooted to the spot. He never thought about that. He just told himself that he could explain the situation to the others but now…how _could_ he explain this? Only now did he see the ingeniousness of Aizen's scheme. If he returned, unscathed and stronger than ever, then the captains would be suspicious of him, if they weren't already. _'What if the reason they haven't come to my aid is because they think I'm dead… and if that's the case what happens if I show up after having vanished for so long? And…'_ his heart felt like it was being ripped out when he thought of his friends. ' _What am I supposed to tell Orihime and the others? I…I can't tell them about what I've been through. How can I?"_ Ichigo started to grit his teeth as his thoughts rattled around in his head. Once again the dream from before returned to him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to fight back the urge to sob in despair from the fact that his friends would be disgusted with him.

Looking up, he saw Aizen looking at him while leaning against a pillar. "You seem to be conflicted, Ichigo. Would you like to forfeit today and return to your room to rest? You look quite exhausted for somebody who defeated my number one Espada without getting so much as a scratch. Or would you like to change our deal?"

"Change…our deal?"

Standing up straight, Aizen calmly walked over to the boy. Standing just a foot away from him, Aizen's eyes bored into the boy, as if trying to will Ichigo into submission with her gaze alone. "Since you're so unsure of your future outside Hueco Mundo, why not stay here, with us?" Ichigo stared at her feet, unable to come up with an answer until she raised his chin and made him look at her. Ichigo stared into her eyes, finding the brown orbs to be mesmerizing, like falling into a dark abyss. "Stay with me, and this can all end. No more fights, no more Espadas to torment you. Just you and me." She put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the boy let out a barely audible sigh from how warm her hand was. "You wouldn't need to be afraid of me. Why be consumed by guilt when you can let go of it?" Her face was literally inches from his, her lips just begging to touch Ichigo's.

"Stay with me."

Time seemed to stand still for them as Aizen waited for Ichigo's answer. She knew that the boy would not be able to last much longer before he caved in. She could see the look in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to let go of his humiliation. She could easily have pushed him against the wall and make the boy submit with her charm but she wouldn't. If Ichigo was to fall to her, it had to be by Ichigo's own doing.

Finally, Ichigo gave her his answer.

 _SMACK!_

If any of the Espada had been present they'd have been stunned at the sight of Ichigo slapping Aizen in the face. Feeling rage boil up inside him, Ichigo struck Aizen, satisfied that he had actually landed a blow for once. "NO!" he screamed. "I'm beating your comrades and then I'M GOING HOME!"

Touching her reddened cheek, Aizen looked at the boy, more amused than offended. "Very well then, Ichigo. I'll respect your wishes. Let's continue then. Tosen's sparring chamber is not far." Ichigo shook like a leaf in the wind as Aizen turned around and walked away, wondering what was going on in the woman's mind.

In reality, Aizen was quite pleased. She had pushed Ichigo and he'd pushed back. Now she knew for sure: when Ichigo finally shattered, it wouldn't be just final….

…It would be _complete._

 _ **Ten Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened the doors and stepped inside. Aizen had silently led Ichigo to the room and left, saying "Good luck," before leaving. Ichigo wished he understood what was going on in her head. That smirk on her face put him on edge.

Tosen was waiting for him as he entered the chamber. The blind woman had her hand resting on her zanpakuto's hilt. Despite her blindness she watched Ichigo's every movement like a hawk. "Good morning, Ichigo," she greeted. Drawing Suzumushi, Tosen put up a fighting stance. "Are you ready? I should let you know I have no inclination to hold back."

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and held it out in front. "I'm well aware of that. And I don't have any reason to hold back either." Ichigo's spiritual pressure glowed blue as he ramped up his spirit energy. "Bankai!"

Not holding back, once Ichigo emerged, clad in his black coat and blade, he charged the woman. To her credit, Kaname put up a good defense. Having watched Ichigo's battles alongside Gin and Aizen, she was familiar by now with Ichigo's fighting style. Holding up her blade in front of Ichigo, Tosen calmly said her zanpakuto's name. "Cry: Suzumushi."

But Ichigo was prepared. To Tosen's amazement, Ichigo flashstepped behind her and slashed at her. Blocking the hit, Tosen counterattacked, using her nimble fighting skill to keep up with Ichigo's speed. "I'm surprised, Ichigo. How did you know of my Suzumushi's ability?"

Keeping his guard up, Ichigo glared at her. "Uryu told me. He said that your zanpakuto emitted a high-frequency sound that knocked him out."

"Ah…" Tosen looked at the boy, appraising him with her blind eye. "The Quincy who accompanied you in your rescue mission. I see…" She jumped up into the air and raised her blade in a wide arc. "So tell me, Ichigo. Did you know about this?" To Ichigo's shock, replica swords appeared in the arc, all pointing down at Ichigo. "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko."

Ichigo used his enhanced speed to swat away the raining blades, only to fall prey to Tosen's sneak attack when she snuck up from behind. Too focused on the rain of blades, Ichigo cried out in pain as Tosen slashed him from behind. "Guhhh!" Ichigo jumped back and put some distance between them, feeling blood run down his back. Tosen sent forth another wave of blades but Ichigo jumped up to avoid them. He had a Getsuga Tensho ready to fire but found that Tosen was no longer where she stood.

"Up here, Ichigo."

Ichigo saw Tosen above him, lunging at him with her sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, launching the black and red attack.

"Hado #51: Haien." Tosen countered Ichigo's attack with a kido, sending the purple ball of fire at the ascending Getsuga Tensho. The kido caused the attack to detonate, the shockwave sending Ichigo into the wall. Landing gracefully on her feet, Tosen looked at the boy. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Is moderate speed your Bankai's only real power?"

Pulling himself away from the wall, Ichigo resumed his stance, though he was quite shaky. "Shut up…" he said. He'd forgotten that he was dealing with a Soul Reaper, not an Espada. He should've expected Kido to be used.

"I must say, that Getsuga Tensho of yours seems quite powerful. But then…it is your version of an Espada's Cero, so I say it fits you."

Ichigo blinked, confused at the woman's words. "What are you saying? My Getsuga Tensho is nothing like a hollow's cero! And I'm nothing like the Espada!"

Tosen shook her head. "Not true. You concentrate your spirit energy into one point and then fire it off all at once. That is the exact same principle as a cero. And your black version is eerily reminiscent of Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. As to you being unlike the Espadas…" Tosen stabbed her sword into the ground and folded her arms. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" asked an annoyed Ichigo.

"I'll take that as a no. Throughout the past several months, your spiritual pressure has become more and more elemental and brutal. Your constant battles against the Espada have not only drawn out your inner hollow, but have marked you in both body and soul. In fact, to me, who cannot see your face, it does not feel like a Soul Reaper, or even a human is in front of me. My spiritual sense is telling me that it is an Espada that stands before me."

Ichigo glared angrily at the blind woman. "NO! I'M NOT A HOLLOW! I'M A HUMAN!" He chopped at the woman, who grabbed Suzumushi and blocked his strike. Pushing her up against the wall, Ichigo roared into her face. "I'M! A! HUMAN!"

"It matters little, to be frank." Tosen pushed him back and then began to spin her blade on her tiny ring attached to the hilt. "I know the full capabilities of your Bankai, Ichigo. Now it's time you see mine."

Ichigo, not wanting to deal with her full power, charged her but was too late. The ring on Tosen's hilt began to grow and grow until it was the size of its wielder. Soon nine rings had gathered around Tosen and were sent flying away. Ichigo braced himself but was surprised when the rings flew past him, floating to the edges of the room. The rings began to spin and emit a black energy, growing until they intersected with each other. Ichigo could only watch as his vision was obscured.

Waiting until her Bankai was finished, Tosen gave a rare smile. "Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kôrogi. Well, Ichigo? What do you think? It's quite unlike the Bankai you've seen up until now, isn't it?" She sheathed her sword and walked over to the boy, who was standing still, confused at what was happening. "Well…I doubt you can see anything, can you?"

Ichigo, for his part, was trapped inside a dark hell. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear anything, even his own heartbeat felt muted. ' _What's going on? Why can't I see anything? It's like all my senses have been shut down!'_ Ichigo shivered in fear, afraid of what might happen now.

Tosen looked amused at Ichigo's scared expression. "So even after all you've been through, this is what you truly are: a scared little boy who's afraid of the dark." Drawing her sword, Tosen looked at the boy with a little pity. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should…."

Lost in the dark, Ichigo was helpless as Tosen slashed his clothes to pieces. Realizing that he still retained his sense of touch, Ichigo suddenly felt cold when he knew where this was going….

Tosen sheathed Suzumushi. It didn't matter if she was holding it for her to remain unaffected by her own Bankai. As long as it was on her person, the effect still holds. She stripped herself of her white garments, making sure that her sash and sword were the only things left on her. "Now then…."

Tensa Zangetsu was yanked from Ichigo's grasp, much to the boy's surprise. "What?" he inaudibly shouted. Continuing to smile, Tosen tossed the black blade far away from them, stripping Ichigo of his only weapon. Ichigo froze up when he felt her hand at his cheek, her hand feeling so warm amidst the cold darkness of her Bankai.

"You're afraid…" Tosen noted, able to tell that Ichigo was shaking in fear.

"Good."

Tosen pulled Ichigo against her, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Ichigo squirmed and struggled but Tosen managed to stop Ichigo's struggling by pressing a hand on the wound she'd inflicted at his back. "That's right, Ichigo. You cannot hear or see me. You cannot smell or even sense my spiritual presence. All you can do is feel me." Grasping Ichigo's hands, she put them on her chest, letting Ichigo feel her breasts.

Ichigo began to feel that heated sensation again. ' _NO!'_ he mentally screamed. _'I have to resist! I can't give in anymore! It's just what they want!'_ But try as Ichigo might, he couldn't stop Tosen from rubbing his hands against her breasts. Feeling his blood run south, Ichigo clenched his teeth. "Dammit…."

It's a known fact that when a human is deprived of his sense of sight, their most important sense, the remaining four senses become amplified in order to compensate for lack of sight. Now that Ichigo's senses had been whittled down to just one, or two if you count taste, his sense of touch was much greater than before.

And he could feel _A LOT!_

Pushing Ichigo to the ground, Tosen grabbed Ichigo's wrists and held them above his head. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa." When Ichigo realized that he could no longer pull his wrists apart he understood that Tosen had utilized yet another kido. Silent screams to get off of him left Ichigo's mouth, ignored by the blind woman, who simply plugged Ichigo's mouth with her own. Pushing Ichigo further, Tosen slowly ran her hands up and down Ichigo's sides, making him shiver from her warm touch.

Compared to the coldness of the black-tiled floor Tosen seemed to be made of fire to Ichigo. With his hands pinned all he could do was lay there as she lay on top of him, feeling her tongue explore his mouth while her body sensually rubbed against his hypersensitive body. Ichigo had been hoping that Szayelapporo's aphrodisiacs would wear off after so long but like the woman herself had said, Ichigo had been permanently tainted and his body was now permanently hypersensitive. And with Tosen's Bankai his already sensitive body's sense of touch was now magnified further. ' _She's so warm….'_ Before Ichigo had realized it, his tongue swiped at her lips, asking for entrance….

The two silently made out, Ichigo's manhood standing at attention from the constant teasing. Tosen sighed when she felt it rub against her stomach. Taking her mouth away from Ichigo's, Tosen rolled off of the boy and lay next to him, her hand going to his cock. Ichigo closed his eyes as she started to give him a handjob. Lost in the dark, all Ichigo could feel was the hand working him and it felt amazing. The kido holding Ichigo bound faded. Reaching into the darkness, Ichigo palmed Tosen's breasts, making the blind woman sigh as Ichigo touched her, his hands timidly feeling her body, like an inexperienced kid's first excursion with a woman.

Ichigo could feel that hot rush start to bubble up inside him. He hated this and yet…he craved it. Her touch was like a light in a sea of darkness and he needed to keep feeling her touch, else he'd drown in the black abyss and go insane. Suddenly, he felt Tosen's lips on his again, devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss as she rubbed the dripping tip of his cock with her thumb, smearing the sticky pre-cum across it. When her hand suddenly increased its stroking pace, Ichigo was tipped over the edge. Rolling onto his side, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Tosen, holding on to her as he came. Tosen smiled as she felt Ichigo's cum stain her hand and shoot onto her stomach. ' _Just as Lady Aizen predicted. He caves in faster and faster with each encounter.'_

Tired of the tedious foreplay, Tosen pushed Ichigo onto his back, wiping her hand and stomach clean with her shirt that was next to her in the pile of discarded clothes. Ichigo could feel Tosen's weight press down onto him as she straddled his lap. Ichigo's hands found their way to her hips and slowly brought her down on his cock.

The spatial Bankai was filled with its master's cries as she bounced on Ichigo's cock, the boy suddenly becoming her personal trampoline. "Oh! Yes…" she moaned, the rings on the ends of her braids clinking together as she continued to ride Ichigo.

Heat. Tight, wet, _intense_ heat. That was the only thing Ichigo was feeling as Tosen's pussy wrapped around him. Her sweat rained down on his body, making him feel hotter as she laid down on top of him, her ass slapping against his skin in a silent rhythm of debauchery. Ichigo's hands cupped her ass, bucking into her as she slammed her hips down. He couldn't stop the wave after wave of pleasure that hit him as they fucked, his manhood sliding deep into the ex-soul reaper.

Soon Tosen's hips started to move with a mind of their own, no longer under Tosen's control. She could feel Ichigo go deep into her, deeper than any man had gone before and she craved more. She looked forward to dominating the boy again and again in the future, as long as she could continue to feel this pleasure. Ichigo found himself unable to stop his imminent orgasm as she squeezed him with her soft, yet insanely hot muscles.

Tosen let out a sigh as she was creampied, not stopping her rampant riding in the slightest. "Is that really it? But then, I guess that's to be expected of a boy whose body's sense of touch has been raised far past its limit." But to her satisfaction she could feel Ichigo still very hard inside her. Leaning back up, Tosen rubbed her clit as she felt her body rise to its peak. "Ohhhhhh…."

Slowing down, Tosen smiled at Ichigo, who was laying agisnt the cold tile with a dazed, tired look on his face. "We're not done yet, Ichigo. Lady Aizen has ordered me to keep pleasuring you until you can no longer tell which way is up anymore….

 _ **Hours Later….**_

As Tosen's mind blacked out from her orgasm, soaking Ichigo's already wet lap, the Bankai she had released could no longer maintain itself. Sight returned to Ichigo as the black canopy blew apart. The first thing he saw was Tosen's sweaty, naked body on top of his, her womanhood sheathing his cock, leaking white cum from her filled hole. "What…what happened?" he asked confused.

"My Enma Kôrogi's power seals all of your senses, leaving you in a black hell," Tosen explained, not even bothering to get up off of Ichigo. "As you noticed, however, it leaves your sense of touch intact."

"But why weren't you effected?" Ichigo asked, confused. He knew that any power worked both ways, be it human, hollow or Soul Reaper.

Tosen gestured to the sword strapped to her hip. "Only the one who wields Suzumushi can see in the dark. I was fortunate that my riding didn't cause it to slip from my _obi_ or it touched you." Tosen reached and drew her zanpakuto, pointing the tip at Ichigo. "But now is not the time. Rest, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your fight is over for today."

"Cry: Suzumushi."

Ichigo was hit by the attack at point blank range, falling unconscious. Getting up, Tosen got dressed before lifting Ichigo back up, carrying him back to Aizen's room. "You should've taken Lady Aizen's offer, Ichigo," Tosen told the sleeping boy.

"Now…you won't have an ounce of sanity when this is over."

To Be Continued  
Next Chapter: Ichigo vs. the Vixen


	14. Vs the Vixen

Chapter 14: Ichigo Vs. The Vixen  
IchigoXFemGin

 **A.N.: Wow, 14 chapters. And to think, this whole thing started because I had a bad week… Still, I think we can all agree that this has been one HECK of a ride.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! FemGin!**

 _ **Sometime Later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

 _Ichigo ran through the streets of the Seireitei. "Hello? Is anybody here?" he kept calling out, hoping to see a friendly face. "Rukia! Renji! Hanataro! Anyone?"_

 _He soon found himself standing on the Sokyoku Hill; at the exact place he'd fought Byakuya in order to save Rukia. To his relief, he saw his friends all standing there together. Rukia, Renji, Hanataro, the lieutenants and captains were all gathered. "Guys! Boy, am I glad to see you!"_

 _He ran up to them only to feel the heated gazes everyone was throwing him. "What's wrong? I'm back now. I beat Aizen's Espadas!"_

 _Byakuya's voice pierced him like an icepick to the brain. "You sure took your time. Are you sure you weren't having fun while you were "attempting" to escape?"_

 _Ichigo stared at the raven-haired man. "What do you mean?"_

 _The boy's attention was taken when the Head-Captain stomped his cane into the ground. "We know everything, Ichigo Kurosaki! We know how you gave yourself willingly to those hollows. You were in bed with the enemy of your own free will! You can lie to yourself but you cannot deny the truth. This was of your own doing!"_

 _All of the blood in Ichigo's body seemed to freeze as everyone drew their swords. "Wait! I never gave in willingly! They drugged my body; I can't stop it when my body responds to them!"_

 _Renji spoke up. "Your body may be tainted, but what about afterward? What about the arrancars who didn't attack you? What about Stark and the Tres Bestia? It's clear to all of us that it's not just your body that's been corrupted. You sold your soul to Aizen and you damn well know it!"_

 _Seeing the enraged look on everyone's faces made Ichigo tremble in fear. He reached for his zanpakuto but found that Zangetsu was not on his back. His fear grew as the others stalked towards him. "Wait! I didn't….I…."_

 _"Roar: Zabimaru!_

 _"Extend: Hozukimaru!"_

 _"Bloom: Fujikujaku!"_

 _"Raise your head: Wabisuke!_

 _"Roar: Haineko!"_

 _"Sting all enemies to death: Suzumebachi!_

 _"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyorinmaru!"_

 _"Scatter: Senbonzakura!"_

 _Ichigo was pinned as everyone surrounded him, holding their weapons at his throat. A cloud of ash hovered over his head, the pink blades of Senbonzakura forming swords and stabbing into Ichigo's feet, immobilizing him. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw Rukia draw her sword. "Rukia! Please! I'm your friend!" he pleaded._

 _"You're not my friend." Rukia's violet eyes glared at him with anger burning bright inside them. "I don't know who you are, but the Ichigo Kurosaki I know is long gone!"_

 _Ichigo screamed when she pierced his heart with her zanpakuto…._

"NO!" Ichigo screamed as he woke up, covered in cold sweat. Looking around, he saw that he was in Las Noches. "Not another nightmare…." Ichigo lay back on the bed and curled up into a ball, trying his best to fend off tears. "Just one more…Just one more and I'll be free…" he told himself over and over again.

Defeating Tosen was no easy task. The woman's Bankai made it virtually impossible to fight her. However, his constant battles with the Espada had made Ichigo learn to think on his feet and adapt. Something he'd learned while fighting Byakuya was that it took the power of a Bankai to stop another's Bankai. The last time he'd fought the blind woman, he'd destroyed her Enma Korôgi with a massive circular Getsuga Tensho attack, giving him his sight back. Tosen was taken by surprise when her weapon had been destroyed. In fact, Ichigo would've killed her had not Aizen interfered, stopping Ichigo's blade from taking Tosen's head off with her bare hand and telling Ichigo that the battle was his. She'd led Ichigo to her room for some much needed rest. Ichigo, tired both physically and emotionally, collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep to be victimized by his nightmares.

Ichigo was resting peacefully when he heard the door open up. The soft footsteps told him exactly who was coming in and his blood began to boil in hate. It was her fault that he was here. Her fault that he'd been tortured like this. Her fault for the nightmares. "What do you want, Aizen?"

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Aizen said, amused that the boy kept his back to her as she sat down on the bed. "You seem tense. Not sleeping well?"

"Shut up…" Ichigo grumbled, keeping his face planted firmly in his pillow, not wanting to look at her smug face.

"How rude. Didn't your parents teach you how to speak to a lady?" Aizen taunted.

"Didn't yours tell you not to kidnap people?" Ichigo angrily retorted.

Chuckling, Aizen reached down and patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Touché."

Deciding that he'd been tormented by enough nightmares, Ichigo sat up, still not looking at the woman. "So I'm fighting Gin next?"

"You will, but not today. Gin's currently… _indisposed_ at the moment so you'll have to wait until later to-"

"No."

Aizen cocked her head as Ichigo stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing Zangetsu and putting it on his back. "No?"

"I'm not spending another day in here if I can help it. Where is she? I'll go and beat her up and then I'm leaving!" Ichigo said, finally turning around to look at his captor.

Leaning back against the wall, Aizen gestured to the door. "She's currently in the monitor room. It's a few corridors down and the room on the far right."

Ichigo left immediately, not wanting to hear anything else from the woman. Aizen, for her part, propped her arm up on a pillow and rested her head in her hand. "My, he seems eager…."

 _ **Five Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stood in front of the door, following Aizen's directions. She could hear someone inside but it sounded muffled and he couldn't quite make out what it was. Still, Ichigo would not be denied. He was going home, even if he had to knock down every wall in Las Noches if that was what it took to find Gin. Unsheathing Zangetsu, Ichigo kicked in the door….

…And sorely wished he hadn't.

The first thing he saw was the image of himself on the monitors. Like his nightmare with Rukia, it showcased all of the times he'd given in to the Espada, primarily Stark, Halibel and the Tres Bestia. And sitting in a hair, pants pooled at her ankles was Gin, playing with herself as she watched the videos. "Oooh yeah," the silver-haired woman moaned as she rubbed herself while focusing on the video of Ichigo in bed with the Tres Bestia. "Ichigo, you give it to her hard…."

Ichigo was so horrified by what he was seeing. ' _Aizen…she recorded EVERYTHING?!'_ Seeing himself with Stark, Halibel and her fracciónes made Ichigo even more disgusted at himself. Seething in rage from watching Gin pleasure herself at his expense, Ichigo stomped his foot down, making his presence known. "HAVING FUN?!"

Turning her head, Gin was surprised to see the real Ichigo standing in the doorway. Chuckling, Gin took her hand out of her cooch and pulled up her pants. "Well, this is a surprise. Why are you here, Ichigo? I was in the middle of my me-time."

Ichigo's heart felt like it might melt from the heat of his anger. "I'm here to fight you. Then this nightmare is coming to an end and I can go home!" He walked over to monitors and pointed at them. "And what the hell is this?"

"It's exactly what it looks like," Gin cheerfully said as she exited the room. Scowling, Ichigo followed her out, letting the foxy rogue take her to a sparring chamber. Once they were inside, Gin turned to face Ichigo. "So, at long last it's just you and me. It's been awhile since we last fought."

"Yeah, but this time you won't get the luxury of pushing me into Jidanbo like last time!" Eager to fight and get this over with, Ichigo charged at the woman. Drawing Shinso, Gin countered his attacks, using her centuries of experience to keep up with Ichigo's rage-filled strikes.

"My, your strikes are so ferocious," Gin noted, jumping back. "I feel like my zanpakuto's going to shatter each time you strike at me." It unnerved Ichigo how Gin was continuing to smile at him.

"Well feel free to break your sword. I'm beating you, and then I'm going home!" Ichigo held out his arms. "Bankai!" Gin was taken by surprise when a black Getsuga Tensho was launched at her, forcing her to flashstep out of the way.

"My goodness, you seem a little on edge. You look like you're a keg of gunpowder about to explode. Did something happen while you were napping?" Gin asked. "Shoot to kill: Shinso!" Ichigo blocked the extending sword and charged her again. Flashstepping out of the way again, Gin shook her head. "Well, I feel silly trying to fight your Bankai with my Shikai. So then…" Ichigo braced himself when she hauled back, her spiritual pressure rising rapidly.

"Bankai: Kamishini no Yari!"

A blur. That was all Ichigo saw was a blur that sped towards him. Even with his high-speed, he almost didn't get away from the attack in time. "Damn!" he groaned as her blade grazed his shoulder.

"Nice reflexes. I guess you really have improved since we fought back in the Soul Society." Gin retracted her sword and walked slowly towards him. "You seem a little worn out, Ichigo. Would you like to give up for today and cool off? I'm sure Cap'n Aizen would be more than happy to let you rest more today. But first…" her smiled made her look like a Cheshire cat as she stared at Ichigo. "I think you should compensate me for interrupting my me-time. It's not very nice to interrupt a woman when she's busy, you know…."

Ichigo remembered just what she was watching and his anger returned. "You can go to hell! You, Aizen, the Espadas! You can all go to hell!"

"Now that's not nice." Gin sheathed her sword and held out a hand. "I think I need to help calm you down. Hado number-"

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo had learned from his battles with Tosen to expect her to use Kido when her zanpakuto failed. "Getsuga Tensho!" But once again Gin was expecting that. Ichigo's rage made him an open book, letting her predict his moves. Gin managed to dodge his attack, but she pompously let it graze her loose robes….

Panting from his outburst, Ichigo stood there and saw Gin's robes slip from her body, revealing the foxy woman in sexy black lingerie and stockings. Ichigo just stared, his eyes taking in the sight. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he shouted, wondering if this was another trick or if Gin wore lingerie normally.

"What? A lady can wear nice underwear when she wants." Gin chuckled when she saw his red face. "Do you like what you see?"

Ichigo turned away, feeling déjà vu all over again. "No…."

"You're lying. Why don't you be honest, Ichigo? It's obvious you have nothing left to lose." Since Ichigo was naively looking the other way, he didn't notice Gin holding up her hand again. "Bakudo #63: Sajō Sabaku!"

Yellow chains wrapped around Ichigo's body, keeping him restrained. "What?" Ichigo grunted as he struggled against the kido but the chains of light were too strong. "Let me go!"

"How strange, haven't you learned by now not to take your eyes off your opponent?" Gin chuckled as she walked over to the immobilized Ichigo. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." She saw the glare in Ichigo's angry eyes and smiled, seductively swaying her hips with each step as she walked over to the boy. She took hold of one of the chains and pulled Ichigo until he was up against the wall. Ichigo turned his head away and scowled when she slipped her hands into his clothes.

"Stop touching me," he said.

Gin laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed into his ear. "But Ichi! I'm so hot and bothered! Do you know what it's like? Having to watch as everyone else have a shot at you and being forced to the sidelines for so long? It's been years since I've had a man hold me…" Gin whined.

"Don't care!" Ichigo muttered as Gin rubbed her barely clothed body against his, trying not to let her seduce him again. "Let me out of here, now!"

Gin silenced him with a kiss, light and sweet. "Mmmmh…" Gin moaned as her lips touched Ichigo's. Her hand ran through Ichigo's hair in a soothing, comforting gesture, causing Ichigo to calm down. "Ichigo…" Gin whispered as she undid her bra, letting out her breasts for Ichigo to see. "It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of," she whispered, putting down Ichigo's fear. Continuing to entice the boy, she opened up Ichigo's black jacket and pushed her breasts against him. She reached down and slid her hands into his pants, rubbing his hardening manhood. Somehow, her soothing gesture of running her hand through his hair made Ichigo relax.

Suddenly Gin seemed more alluring to Ichigo. His body was already responding to her advances and his mind was following not far behind. ' _Is she right? Do I really have anything left to lose except for my pride?'_ Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut as his rollercoaster emotions took hold of him. "Gin…" he said, no longer fighting back.

"There, there, Ichi," Gin said soothingly, ending the kido spell. There was no need for it anymore. Ichigo's will to resist had been snuffed out. Maybe not permanently but for now he was all hers.

Ichigo hung his head in defeat as Gin pulled away his Bankai jacket. Taking him by the hand, Gin led him out of the sparring room. "Come with me, Ichigo. I want to finish what I started…."

The topless Soul Reaper and one barely clothed Gin, walked back to the monitor room Ichigo found Gin in. Ichigo was a bit embarrassed when he saw that nobody had bothered to turn off the screens, videos of him and his encounters still up on the screen. Ichigo looked at Gin who simply smiled her unreadable smile before reaching for Ichigo's _obi._ Gin licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's cock, getting down on her knees. She pushed Ichigo back against the console and smiled up at Ichigo. "See, Ichigo. Let me help take some of your stress away."

The substitute rolled his head back and moaned unapologetically when Gin took him into her mouth. Gin swallowed Ichigo's cock and didn't stop until her nose pressed against his pelvis, giving the boy a damn good deepthroat. "Gin…" he slurred, feeling the depths of her throat embrace him. "Ohhh…."

Gin felt giddy while she sucked Ichigo off. She pulled back until only Ichigo's head was in her mouth, licking the slit and tasting his pre-cum. Moaning from the lewd taste, Gin pulled away, slowly stroking Ichigo's thick shaft. "Feel good, Ichigo?"

"Ye…yeah…."

"Good." Gin went back to giving Ichigo head, her hands gripping his thighs as she sucked him off. Gin's tongue ran along the underside of Ichigo's cock, loving his taste as she took him deep. Receiving head was a first for Ichigo, too used to being violated in ways he'd never imagined before being kidnapped. Unused to the sensation of a woman's mouth, Ichigo felt his balls tighten, that familiar hot rush flowing through him. "Cumming!" he grunted, blowing his load into the silver-haired woman's mouth. Gin swallowed the hot treat with gusto, taking a minute to slurp on his head and making sure she'd tasted every drop of cum that shot out of Ichigo.

By the time Gin pulled away from Ichigo's cock the taste of Ichigo became something she had taken quite a liking to. "You taste good, Ichi," Gin purred into his ear. She grinned when his hands went to her breasts, cupping the soft globes and molding them in his hands. "Oooh! Someone's frisky!" Gin said grinning.

Pulling away from Ichigo, Gin walked around him and faced the monitors, spreading her legs and reaching for the hem of her panties. "Ichigo…" she slurred as she removed her underwear, spreading her pink hole with two fingers and showing the boy just how much she'd been wanting this. "I'm waiting…."

Ichigo was upon her in seconds, spreading her cheeks and running his sensitive head against her wet folds. To further set the mood, Gin pushed a couple of buttons on the console and the paused videos continued where they had previously left off. Ichigo's lust was enflamed when he saw himself with Mila Rose, giving the girl a massive pounding, her legs on his shoulders as Sung-Sun clung to his back, nibbling his neck while rubbing her slender body against his back. It made him lay into Gin even faster.

Gin's blue eyes made a rare appearance when she felt Ichigo slide so deep into her. Gripping the edges of the control console, Gin bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, making her ass ripple every time Ichigo pumped into her. "OOOH!" Gin slurred with a grin. "Just like that, Ichi! Just like that!"

Taking his hands off Gin's ass, Ichigo gripped her waist and gritted his teeth, shoving his cock as deep as he could go. It felt a little liberating to be on the giving end after having been put through that black hell of Tosen's for so long. Now, he felt like he was in control. Looking up, he looked at another monitor which showed him and Stark, clinging to each other as they did it in Aizen's bed. The sight spurred Ichigo on and he pressed himself against Gin, his sweaty chest rubbing sensually against his back. He gasped when Gin reached beneath them and grabbed his balls, squeezing them tenderly. "Gin! If you keep that up…" Ichigo could already feel the end coming for him, even as he said the words. "I'm gonna cum!"

Gin continued to grin as she felt Ichigo return to the favor by reaching beneath her, rubbing her swollen clit. "I know. I want all of that hot, sticky cum inside me, Ichi!" She turned her head and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Pull out for a moment and sit on that chair," she said, pointing to the chair she'd been sitting in when Ichigo had interrupted her.

Obeying without a word of protest, Ichigo pulled out of the rogue, his sensitive body tingling in the room's cold air and sat down in the chair. Turning around, Gin's grin seemed even more seductive with the dark lighting of the monitors amidst the dark room. Walking over to Ichigo, Gin got into his lap and impaled herself with Ichigo's manhood. "Ooooh!" she cooed, smashing her lips agasint Ichigo's. "I'm so close," she moaned as they broke away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Gin saw Ichigo's strained face and licked his lips with her serpent-like tongue. "Now now, Ichi, don't hold it in." To drive Ichigo over the edge, Gin gripped the boy's shoulders and rolled her hips, rubbing up agasint all her sensitive spots. "Cum with me!" the vixen said.

Gin was taken by surprise when Ichigo gripped the back of her head, gripping her silver hair and kissing her madly when he came, climaxing along with the boy when he filled her pussy up with his hot spunk. "Mmmmh!" Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he embraced the seductive feel of her walls clenching his cock, milking him of his essence.

The room was quiet as Ichigo and Gin held onto one another. Finally, Gin broke the mood and smiled wickedly at Ichigo, who was starting to regain his bearings. "You do know that you have to fight me tomorrow, right?"

Realizing he'd been seduced, and with much more ease this time, Ichigo simply hung his head in defeat. "Yeah…."

Putting his head on her shoulder, Gin ran a slender hand through his hair in a comforting gesture again. "It's not so bad, Ichi! Just think…." Ichigo looked up and a shiver ran down his spine when he looked into her eyes and felt like she was a python ready to strike.

"We'll be having so much fun together tomorrow!"

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo Shattered


	15. Shattered

Chapter 15: Ichigo Shattered  
IchigoXFemAizen

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **Aizen's Throne Room  
**_ **Aizen POV**

' _So…it's all come down to this.'_

There was nobody left. If she was being honest, she'd never imagined Ichigo making it this far. ' _He is far more tenacious than I expected…'_ Aizen thought as she smirked. ' _Perfect….'_

There would be no more Espadas. No more Gin and Tosen. No more tedious taunting or verbal jabs. There would be only one last trial for Ichigo. If he passed, then she would honor her word and send Ichigo home. However, the odds of Ichigo passing through it unscathed were unbelievably small.

She had watched Ichigo throughout the long months and she had studied and observed the boy. His mental psyche had been whittled down by the constant battles, tortures and his sense of self-guilt. She could tell that he was barely hanging on. His feelings towards his friends and family had been twisted and warped, leaving him vulnerable. Now there was just one last string left to pull and then the proud, strong substitute would shatter like cheap glass.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Aizen called Gin into the room. "Hello Gin," she addressed. "Is Ichigo still asleep?"

The foxy rogue nodded. "Yep! Although last I checked the boy seemed to be having an awful nightmare." The woman gestured to her bandaged arm and sighed. "Geez, you'd think the boy would learn a little more control. I swear, he looked like he was about to shove his zanpakuto right up my butt!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have suggested pegging him," Aizen noted.

"I was just teasin'!"

Chuckling, Aizen merely shook her head. "Well, then it's just down to me…" Looking down at the woman, Aizen's face turned stern. "Bring Ichigo here at once. I will deal with the boy personally."

Gin merely cocked her head. "But Cap'n Aizen, didn't he fulfill his end of the bargain? Aren't you supposed to send him home?"

"That depends on your viewpoint. I just want to see how far the boy's mind has bent." Aizen sat back in her throne and smiled as Gin walked away, fetching Ichigo from her room. "Ichigo…" Aizen mused as she sat there. "Even though I've pushed you to your limits…it's time you found out how far you've fallen…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 __ _Ichigo stood outside the front door of his house. He could hear his family inside, listening to their happy merriment. Before stood a single door, the only thing standing between him and his family. Sighing in relief that his torment had ended, Ichigo reached for the doorknob._

 _But even as he reached for it, memories of his torture flooded his mind. He remembered every single moment of every single hell he'd been put through. Being devoured by Aaroniero's resurrección, experimented on by Szayelapporo, controlled by Zommari, brutalized by Grimmjow, humiliated by Nnoitora. He could feel shame gnaw at him with all the ferocity of a Bengal tiger. Dropping to his knees, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push out the images, only for them to be replaced. Now images of his mental torture flooded his mind. Falling for the seduction of the Tres Bestia, begging to Halibel like a cheap whore, easily giving in to Stark's advances and losing himself to his urges at the hands of Gin and Tosen. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away from what he'd done._

 _Tears ran down Ichigo's face as he picked himself up. Walking around the house he looked into a window and saw his family. He saw Yuzu and Karin having dinner while his father, Isshin, was going on with his usual antics. Ichigo choked up as he watched them, knowing they'd be ashamed of him when they learned of Ichigo's endeavors._

 _Walking back around, Ichigo stared once more at the doorknob and cried when he realized he no longer had the right to enter his own home. Sobbing in despair he walked away._

 _"Ichigo!"_

 _The boy stopped when he heard his father's voice from behind him. "What are you waiting for? Come inside already! We've been waiting for you, son!"_

 _Crying like a child with a sprained wrist, Ichigo shook his head. "I can't…I just can't….' With a heavy heart Ichigo kept on walking._

 _"Ichigo? Where are you going? Ichigo! ICHIGOOOO!'_

"Ichigooooo…." The light shaking woke up Ichigo who opened his eyes and saw the leering face of Gin Ichimaru smiling down at him. "Wakey wakey, Ichigo. Cap'n Aizen wants to speak with you right away."

Sitting up, Ichigo muttered an affirmative and grabbed Zangetsu. "Why are you here? Couldn't she have come get me herself?" Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms. "And aren't I supposed to be going home?"

"You're the one who insisted on napping after beating me, Ichigo," Gin said. "But I couldn't help but notice the dark circles around your eyes. Not sleeping well?"

Ichigo huffed and walked out the door. "Shut up," he grumbled.

"My, you're awful cranky today." Gin chuckled as she led him down the hallway. "Are you still mad about last night?"

"Of course I'm mad! You wanted to do me with a strap-on!" Ichigo retorted.

"Ah c'mon, Ichigo! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Ichigo grumbled curses as Gin led him to the throne room, wondering if he should strangle the woman here and now. He followed her into the throne room and scowled at the woman sitting on the white stone throne. The woman who'd thrown him into this hell and the source of his nightmares: Aizen.

Aizen looked at Ichigo, locking eyes with the boy for a few tense minutes before addressing her adjutant. "Gin, leave us please."

Nodding, Gin promptly left the throne room, the doors ominously closing behind her. Looking around, Ichigo saw that there was nobody else in the room. "You can relax, Ichigo," Aizen said as she observed the boy. "It's just you and me."

Ichigo crossed his arms as he glared at the brown-haired woman. "You know, somehow that doesn't put me at ease." He stomped his foot down onto the ground, cracking a tile beneath him. "I've held up my end of the bargain. I've beaten your Espadas! I've beaten Gin and Tosen! Now send me home!" Ichigo roared, trying to keep his composure. He almost backed down from the stare Aizen was giving him but held his ground.

Aizen looked at the boy amused. "You…beat my Espadas, you say?" She started to count off her fingers. "Hmmm… let's see…Aaroniero, Szayelapporo, Zommari, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Stark and Lilynette. How strange, Ichigo, that you believe you're done."

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe they don't teach you foreign language at your schools," Aizen noted. "In that case, I'll clarify: Espadas roughly translates to _Ten_ swords. And you, Ichigo, have only defeated _Eight._ Nine if you count Lilynette as a separate Espada."

It almost felt like Ichigo's heart had stopped. "You…you…" he sputtered, seeing where Aizen was going with this. Anger filled his heart and he saw red. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed, feeling all of his pent-up hatred coming out. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Lied? Ichigo, you silly boy, you are the one who has not kept your end of the bargain. What made you think that you were done? Or is math not your strong suit?" Aizen taunted."

Seething with venomous hatred, Ichigo glared at the woman. "You never made me fight the number ten Espada and there'd be no point now that I've beaten the rest! And Stark told me I didn't have to fight your number two Espada if I beat her-"

"Yes, I did say that." Aizen's eyes narrowed as she continued her staredown with the boy. "But I wouldn't exactly call what you did a win, Ichigo, more like a very personal bout of close-quarters combat."

"I still beat her other half!"

"That you did," Aizen nodded, her smiling face feeding Ichigo's rage. "But perhaps I should've clarified about my Espadas. Ichigo, the Espadas do not rank from _one to ten_." Ichigo's heart felt like it would stop at any moment with every word that came out of her mouth. "They number from _nine to zero_. You have yet to face the last Espada, Yammy." Her smirk widened as she saw Ichigo's face descend into terror when he was hit by the thought of fighting another Espada. "But unfortunately for you, Yammy isn't here right now, so I'm afraid you won't be able to fight her."

Truth be told, Aizen had no intention of letting Ichigo fight Yammy. The brute would more likely forget Aizen's orders and kill the boy, thus making all of this for naught. Besides, there was very little she could do to torment Ichigo in a way that he hadn't already be tortured, other than maybe growing into her giant form and shoving him inside her giant vagina. ' _On second thought…maybe that's not a bad idea…_ ' Aizen mused. But she shoved the idea aside and decided that Ichigo deserved her full undivided attention. "But like you said, Ichigo, you've defeated the remaining eight Espadas and my left and right hands. Fighting Yammy would be pointless." Ichigo braced himself as the woman stood up. "So how about this: I will fight you."

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and readied his stance. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't just let me go." He shook his head as he prepared to unleash his Bankai. "Rukia and the others trusted you and look where it got them. It was a good lesson for me to remember."

Flashstepping down onto the floor, Aizen drew her zanpakuto. "Very wise, Ichigo. You have more sense than even my Espadas. So I'll offer you this as a show of respect: fight me, just once, and I'll let you go regardless of the outcome."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Win…or lose? And you'll let me go?"

"That's right."

Scowling, Ichigo held out his arms. "Fine then! Ban…Kai!" he shouted as he was engulfed in red and black energy, obscuring his vision.

Aizen smiled wickedly before setting her plan into motion….

When Ichigo's vision became unobstructed he stood there in the throne room, dressed in his black Bankai coat. However, he saw that he was alone in the throne room! "What the? Aizen!" he called out. "Where are you hiding? Show yourself!"

"Ichigo…."

Ichigo whirled around, expecting to see a surprise attack, only to feel his body go numb when he saw who was behind him. He was so shocked he let go of Tensa Zangetsu, the black blade clattering onto the ground. The person before him was not Souske Aizen. The woman who was walking calmly towards him was a person who Ichigo never thought he'd ever see again.

"…Mom?"

Masaki Kurosaki smiled warmly at her son as she walked over to him. She was wearing a white arrancar outfit, similar to Aizen's. "Ichigo…" she said. Standing before Ichigo, she caressed his cheek lovingly. "You've been so brave, surviving for as long as you have." Her smile widened as she saw Ichigo's stunned expression. "I'm so proud of you."

The stunned boy could not hold back tears as he stared into his mother's eyes. "But…this can't be…" he muttered. Reaching out, he touched the woman's face, feeling warmth from her soft skin. Ichigo could smell a certain scent and it made him relax his guard. ' _This smell…it's her perfume….'_

Ichigo remained motionless as Masaki embraced him, pulling him into a big hug. "I've missed you," she whispered into his ear. Slowly Ichigo's arms came back up and wrapped around her. Ichigo buried his face in her shoulder, unable to stop crying as his mother held him. "It's alright, Ichigo," she said, running her hand through Ichigo's hair in a soothing gesture. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here."

Sobbing into Masaki's shoulder, Ichigo held his mother tight. ' _This smell…her touch…her voice…just her presence alone… like being basked in the glow of the sun…"_ Ichigo thought as he held her tight. ' _It's her. It's really her.'_ "Mom…how are you here? I thought…I thought that you'd…." he couldn't finish, not sure if this was just another dream.

"Does it matter? I'm here, Ichigo." Masaki said, ending the embrace. Looking into Ichigo's eyes, she smiled sweetly as her face inched closer to his. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo suddenly became alarmed when his mom's lips inched closer and closer. "Mom! No!" he gasped, trying to step away from her only for her to wrap her arms around him again. "Not you too! Mom, please!"

Continuing to smile lovingly, Masaki patted his cheek. "Come now, Ichigo. I'm your mother…" she reached for Ichigo's Bankai coat and started to slowly pull it off. "I'm just showing you a different form of motherly love…."

Masaki pressed Ichigo up against the wall behind him, her hands gripping his bare shoulders once his coat had been removed. "Look how much you've grown…" she cooed as she stared at his built chest. Frowning, she traced one of his many scars that he'd been given from his constant battles. " Oh no… look at this…" she looked up and Ichigo almost died from the look of pain in her eyes. "You must have been in so much pain." She cupped Ichigo's face and Ichigo could feel the heat of her breath as her face neared his again. "Let me help you feel better…."

All of the fight in Ichigo was drained as his mother's lips touched his. He couldn't fight back, not against her. The kiss was light and tender but it made Ichigo's head spin. Closing his eyes, Ichigo sighed as the kiss was broken. Masaki grabbed Ichigo's hands and put them on her waist. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Undress me…."

Ichigo began to sweat. Like his body was possessed by an outside power, his hands grasped his mother's white coat and pulled it off. Ichigo's teeth chattered in anxiety as she grasped her sash and pulled, making her pants fall down to her ankles and shrugging gout of her shirt. Ichigo looked away from her as she stood there in her white underwear. Chuckling, Masaki kissed his cheek tenderly before pressing her body against his. "My, you've sure grown big…" she purred as her hand crept up his _hakama,_ pressing against his hardening bulge. "I wonder how big you've gotten…." Ignoring Ichigo's confused expression, Masaki pulled on her son's sash, letting his white pants (A.N.: He's still wearing the pants Aizen gave him. Only his top changes in Bankai, not his pants) descend to the floor. "Mmmmh, Ichigo…" his mother seductively purred when Ichigo's cock stood at attention. "You've become quite the young man."

' _This has to be some trick!'_ Ichigo's mind screamed. ' _Mom would never do this!'_ Again, Ichigo squirmed and tried to move away from the woman. "Mom! Please stop this! I don't…" he was interrupted when he saw the pained look in her eyes. He'd been hurt countless times by various Soul Reapers and Espadas but the pain they all inflicted paled in comparison to the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Ichigo, can't a mother show her son how much she loves him? You've tortured yourself enough…" she said softly as she walked back over to Ichigo, cupping his cheek. "I've been so lonely here in this world of black and white. You can't imagine how unbearable it has been, trapped here with these monsters." Ichigo's heart felt like it was being torn out of his chest as he continued listening, no longer fighting back as Masaki ran a hand up her chest. "Please, lie with me, Ichigo. Show your mother just how much you love her…."

This time as they kissed Ichigo gave in completely. This was her. This was absolutely Masaki Kurosaki standing before him. He could never say no to her and would not now. If this was what she wanted then he would gladly do it.

The mother and son lay down on the floor, both wrapped in each other's arms. Masaki reached behind her and unclipped her bra, freeing her breasts from its constraints. Sitting up, she pulled Ichigo's head until he was cushioned in her bosom. "Here, Ichigo. Suckle me like you did when you were a baby…" she cooed.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo wrapped her lips around her pink nipple, nipping and sucking on it. Masaki ran her hands through his orange hair and sighed softly as Ichigo tenderized her tit. "Mmmmh…" she moaned, holding Ichigo tightly while he pleasured her. "That feels so good..." She smiled when Ichigo took his mouth away and gave attention to her neglected breast. "My son, you've become quite the lover…."

Ichigo was sorely hoping his mother did not know the extent of what he had to go through to become so good at lovemaking. As her cool body pressed against his highly sensitive torso his vision became hazy from both relief and pleasure. His hands traveled down her backside and cupped her ass, tenderly holding it in his hands. Removing his mouth, Ichigo looked up at his mother. "Mom…are you sure?"

Chuckling, Masaki lay back, grasping her son's hands. "Yes, Ichigo. Let's be one." Ichigo's eyes almost started to tear up from the sweet look on her face. "Take me, Ichigo…" she palmed Ichigo's cock, her slender fingers grasping it and stroking it, making the boy moan from her elegant touch. "It's clear you want to."

Gulping and knowing this was beyond the point of no return; Ichigo grasped his mother's underwear and pulled them away. Masaki spread her legs and beckoned to Ichigo. As Ichigo lay on top of her, Masaki wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him locked in her embrace. "Mom…" Ichigo whispered as his head pushed against her pink lips. Masaki silenced anymore misgivings with a single kiss, causing Ichigo to slide into her pussy. Ichigo moaned into his mother's mouth as her tight cunt embraced his cock, drawing him into her depths. As he slid out slowly, he almost came from the feel of her hot walls trying to pull him back in.

The throne room was filled with the sound of Masaki's constant moaning, the mother throwing her head back and crying out to the high heavens as her womanhood was filled by her son. Ichigo took advantage of her thrown-back head and attacked her neck, leaving lovebites all over it as his hips did not slow down, driving his cock back into her.

Masaki arched her back as she felt that knot inside her begin to become undone. "OH! It's been so long!" she groaned, her arms wrapping around Ichigo's neck. "This feels so good!" Turning her head back to Ichigo, she pulled his head close to hers. "Kiss me as I cum, Ichigo. I want you to feel me as I orgasm."

As she came, Ichigo did as instructed. "Mmmmmh!" they moaned, slamming each other's lips together as Masaki reached her peak. The sudden tightness of her wet walls plus the unbearable heat building up in his sensitive body pushed Ichigo over the edge. Masaki broke the kiss and sighed heavenly as Ichigo exploded inside her, filling up her womb. "More…" she gasped, digging her nails into Ichigo's back. "Please, Ichigo! More!"

Nodding, Ichigo pulled out of his mother and sat down Indian-style. Masaki sat up and crawled onto her son's lap, her legs wrapping around him. She closed her eyes and smiled as Ichigo lifted her up and gently slid her down onto his cock, bouncing her up and down. "Mom…" Ichigo continuously groaned, not wanting this to ever end. Eyeing her bouncy tits, Ichigo buried his face in them, sighing as he embraced his mother. "Mom…."

Masaki kissed Ichigo's forehead as she bounced faster and faster in his lap. "It's alright, Ichigo. Just sit back and enjoy the ride…" she whispered. Feeling Ichigo's hands remain idle at her waist, Masaki grabbed them and guided them towards her ass. Ichigo got the hint and grabbed hold of her sexy ass, squishing her soft cheeks in his hands again. Feeling Ichigo's finger come dangerously close to her other hole, Masaki chuckled. "My, my son's certainly grown frisky. I wonder how much you'd like it if I…" Ichigo gasped as she rolled her hips, making him throw his head back and moan uncontrollably. "Or maybe..."

Ichigo's eyes widened when her muscles suddenly squeezed him, bringing him close to the edge again. "Mom! If you keep…doing that…I'm gonna cum!" he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he held onto Masaki tight."

"That's exactly what I want, Ichigo." Masaki leaned down and whispered into her son's ear. "I want you to cum deep, deep inside your mother." Gripping Ichigo's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, Masaki bounced wildly on Ichigo's lap, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her womanhood. Her head rolled back as she felt that sensation begin to rise up inside her again when she felt Ichigo's cock reach the back of her womanhood. "Mmmmh! You're touching my womb, Ichigo! It feel so good!"

Looking back down, Masaki saw that Ichigo was so close to cumming that he almost looked like he was in pain. One squeeze of her muscles was all it took to finish Ichigo. The boy buried his face in her cleavage, crying out as he filled her once again. The hot rush of cum flowing into her pussy pushed Masaki over the edge again, the mother crying out in ecstasy as she joined her son in bliss.

Mother and son stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to Ichigo, whose face was smothered by Masaki's breasts, basking in her warmth. He never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to leave her again….

Her voice slithered into his ear. "Ichigo. I've something to tell you…."

Ichigo wearily looked up into her eyes. "What is it, Mom?"

"…."

"Mom?"

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu."

None of Ichigo's nightmares came close to the horror Ichigo experienced as his mother's visage cracked and fractured like broken glass. Soon her image crumbled to pieces, only to reveal who Ichigo had really lain with:

Aizen.

"What?" asked a horrified Ichigo. Beside them was Aizen's zanpakuto, stabbed into the ground. "But…how? I thought…I…that…but…why?" Words failed the boy as he failed to comprehend what was happening.

Groaning from having the boy balls deep inside her, Aizen patted his cheek and smiled with malicious darkness. "My zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, has the power of complete hypnosis. I can control all five of your senses and make you hallucinate all sorts of things. I can make you see a dragon out of a fly, or a field of flowers out of a swamp. And of course," Aizen leaned in close until Ichigo's horrified eyes could see his reflection in her brown irises. "I can make myself look like anyone else, even your dear mother."

Ichigo merely sat there, trying to process everything that'd happened. He had some idea of Aizen's Shikai but…"I don't…understand…when…when did…."

Aizen finished Ichigo's question. "When did I put the hypnosis ritual on you? Well, it's quite simple…."

 _ **During one of Ichigo's fights with Zommari….**_

Zommari entered the throne room, Ichigo following obediently behind her. Aizen looked down at him from the throne room and saw to her satisfaction the sun symbol of Zommari's Amor power on the side of Ichigo's face, giving her full control over Ichigo. "Good work, Zommari," she said, praising her Espada.

"Thank you, Lady Aizen," Zommari answered, bowing in respect.

Flashstepping down to the floor, Aizen pulled out her zanpakuto. "Zommari, if you'd be so kind as to direct Ichigo's gaze to my sword?"

Zommari, still in her released state, nodded and one of the eyes on her pink pumpkin-like body glowed. Ichigo's gaze directed itself straight at Aizen's blade. "Very good. Now then, Ichigo. This is my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. You might not know of its power now…

…But you will soon enough…."

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Ichigo sat there; Aizen still seated in his lap, and just stared in complete horror at her. "You mean…that…that was you I just…."

Running a hand through his sweaty orange hair, Aizen continued to smirk. "That's right, Ichigo. And before you ask: No. The encounters you had with the Espadas and the others were quite real."

As Aizen got off of Ichigo and sat down next to him, Ichigo stared at the ground, tears falling from his faces. ' _Oh god! What have I done?! I thought I was having sex with my mother! MY MOTHER! AND I GAVE IN SO EASILY! WITH MY MOTHER!'_

Aizen watched as Ichigo broke down and cried, curling up into a ball and burying his face in his knees. "Well, Ichigo. No need to be sad. You kept your end of the bargain and so I'll keep mine. I'll open a garganta and send you home…."

But Ichigo just kept sobbing, unable to believe what was happening. ' _I can't go home! I can't face Dad and my sisters like this! How can I ever tell them this? I can never look them in the eye ever again!'_ "No…no more…." He sobbed as he shook his head, his spirit completely broken. "Make it stop…" he muttered, his tears not stopping. "Please make it all stop…."

Aizen sat down next to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder, a surprisingly caring act considering what she had just done several minutes ago. "Oh? Do you wish to stay here with me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was silent for a few minutes before pulling his head up and nodding. "Yes…" he weakly groaned. "Please make it all stop… make the nightmares stop…."

Because Ichigo buried his face in his knees and started sobbing again, he'd missed the absolutely evil smirk on Aizen's face as she watched the substitute fall to pieces before her eyes. "Very well, Ichigo. I'll take you to our room."

Not bothering to get dressed, Aizen picked up the boy and flashstepped all the way to her room. Setting him down on the bed, Ichigo curled up into a ball again only to break out of it as Aizen slid into bed next to him, pulling her close and burying his face in her chest, sobbing like crazy. Aizen merely held the boy as he fell asleep in her arms, pleased at the success of her plan. To Ichigo's relief, there would be no more nightmares to torment his sleep from now on.

But that was only because his nightmare had become his reality.

To Be Continued  
Next Chapter: Well what the hell were you expecting? A happy ending?

 **A.N.: Damn I'm evil….**


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16: A not-so-happy ending  
IchigoXFemAizen

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Soul Society: Squad 6  
Byakuya POV**

The captain of Squad 6 looked out over the garden, watching the rain fall down. His expression was one of somberness, the man even more grim and stoic than usual. He continued to stand there and watch the rain fall for several minutes before he was interrupted. "Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned and saw Renji walking up, already dressed and ready to go. "Captain Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara have completed their preparations. Everything's set and we're ready to go."

"I see," Byakuya said as he looked back out to the rain. "And Rukia?"

"…She finally decided to come out of her room. She's demanded that she come with us to rescue Ichigo."

"Rescuing Ichigo Kurosaki is our secondary objective, Renji," Byakuya reminded his lieutenant. "We're going to Hueco Mundo to stop Aizen and her Espadas. We'll save Ichigo, but we have to keep focus."

Renji stared at the floor, ashamed at not being able to save his friend. "I know that, Captain but after seeing them do all those horrible things to him…and what Aizen did to him at the end…."

The captain turned and gave a rare moment of sympathy. "You should not be ashamed of Ichigo, Renji. Everyone has a breaking point. I doubt that neither you nor I could have gone through all that turmoil and emerge unscathed. And despite his powers and abilities, Ichigo Kurosaki is just a boy. Boys break easier than men. Aizen knew this and exploited that fact to her own ends."

The reason that both Byakuya and Renji knew of Ichigo's plight was because of certain items that had been delivered to them mysteriously several days ago. When Rukia, Kisuke, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and several of the other captains popped in the DVDs that had been delivered to them they reached a level beyond horror. The result was a total demoralization, just as Aizen intended, having shown them all how she turned one of the strongest soul reapers inside out through the vilest and methodical methods conceived. Rukia had isolated herself in her room for the past three days while Uryu and Chad had done their best to console a depressed and crying Orihime. The captains were all shocked and horrified by the amount of depravity Ichigo had to endure. Even Byakuya thought he might vomit after watching him break down at the end.

"I just…I just don't understand…." Renji said, shaking his head. "Ichigo'd only been missing for a week and a half when we got those videos, but there were so many hours recorded! How could that be?"

"Time differs from place to place," Byakuya explained. "Hueco Mundo exists on a separate plane of existence than the Soul Society, so for us it's only been a week and a half but for Ichigo he'd been there for five months." He turned away from the rain and walked down the wooden walkway. "Who else is accompanying us?"

"Captains Zaraki, Kurotsuchi and Unohana, along with their respective lieutenants. Chad, Orihime and Uryu have also volunteered to come once they learned of Kisuke Urahara finally learning how to open the portal to Hueco Mundo. Rukia said she was coming as well."

"I see." Byakuya turned a corner and stopped, knowing that he had to say it. "Renji, I hope that you're prepared for the worst case scenario when it comes to Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Sir?" asked a confused and slightly scared Renji.

Byakuya turned to the redhead and stared him down, looking at him with a little bit of pity. "Renji. I'm going to be completely honest with you: We're going to Hueco Mundo to stop Aizen and save Ichigo but there might not be anything left to save."

Renji began to sweat at the realization that Ichigo might be so broken, so traumatized that he might not want to leave Hueco Mundo anymore. "Do you really think we can save him?"

Byakuya turned away and began to resume walking. "I can't answer that, Renji. Not until we see him for ourselves…."

The lieutenant stood there and just stared at the floor. It was hard to imagine someone like Ichigo being broken. Which made him ask the question: was there really any hope for Ichigo anymore?

Steeling his nerves, Renji balled his hands into fists and scowled. "Hang on, Ichigo. We're coming…."

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Bedroom  
Aizen POV**

Ichigo groaned beneath Aizen as the evil woman bounced in his lap, the villainess smirking as she watched Ichigo's face distort with pleasure. Now that he was broken, Ichigo no longer felt any shame in enjoying sex with Aizen, much to the woman's delight. "Oh…" Aizen moaned, her head rolling back as she dug her nails into Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo, you're going to deep inside," she huffed as she slammed her hips down on Ichigo's cock. She had to admit to herself that she'd snagged quite the prize. Ichigo was certainly bigger than any of her previous partners. No wonder the Espada were disappointed when Aizen told them that Ichigo was all hers now. "You look like you're about to cum, Ichigo," Aizen purred into his ear.

"Yes!" Ichigo gasped, his arms wrapped around her waist as he thrusted up into her hot depths. "I can't…hold on! Aizen!" he cried out. Aizen cooed in delight as Ichigo came inside her, feeling Ichigo's cum flow into her, climaxing along with the boy. Ichigo fell back onto the bed, his body covered in sweat. "Aizen…I…zzzz…zzzzz…" Ichigo fell right to sleep, still buried inside Aizen's cunt. She noticed how after cumming four or five times inside her Ichigo would fall right to sleep. She didn't mind. Ichigo had become very good at pleasing her that she didn't mind him taking a breather.

Getting off of Ichigo, Aizen lied down next to him. The boy instinctively wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her, Aizen running a hand through his hair. She kissed his forehead and was about to wake him back up for some more fun when she felt a large burst of spirit energy. "So you've come, Soul Reapers…" she noted. She simply smiled and continued to cuddle with Ichigo. "It matters little. Even if you do defeat my Espada, it's only a small annoyance." She smiled wickedly down at the boy. She knew he wouldn't leave her side anymore. He was far too broken now to ever be pieced back together.

"I've already won."

The End


End file.
